


Operation Bootywatch and Collected stories

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal, Blacked, Creampie, F/M, MILF, Oil, Pre-Cum, Race Play, Shower Sex, blowjob, excessive cum, interracial, nuru massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: Originally released as a series of stories on my HF, now collected here all in one place. Follow a young U.S Marine's time in Japan as he ends up increasingly lewd situations with the various women of Persona.
Kudos: 1





	1. Operation Bootywatch

Sadayo Kawakami had made sure she was at the top of her game tonight. She had been informed by her boss that they had a very important client who was willing to pay top dollar for the “best experience Japan had to offer”. From what she had been told the client was a U.S soldier who was in Japan for his Army training. She had been instructed to cater to his every whim, no matter how ridiculous the request lest she cause an international incident or scare away such a high paying client.  
  
  
Kawakami was puzzled as to why she of all maids was ordered by this man. She didn’t have high user reviews and she was almost always getting reprimanded by her boss because she wouldn’t put out for clients even if they offered to pay more. It’s not that she was opposed to the idea, it's just she was always being ordered by these fat perverted slobs who reeked of booze and other horrid things she didn’t want to think about. Not to mention these men tended to be lacking in the size department which Kawakami was personally very picky about. Even though the odds were low of her putting out for this guy, she made sure both her ass and vagina were thoroughly clean and put on the black lace thong she only wore for special occasions. With her bag of cleaning supplies around her shoulder and the best smile she could muster, she walked down the hallway of the 26th floor of the Ryoma apartment building. She approached the door that she’d been given the address for and knocked on the door.  
  
  
“Hello~ Maid service!” She said in her best cheery english.  
  
  
She heard the locks on the door opening and was greeted by her client. In the doorway was a tall and handsome black man in his early 20s. He was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Sadayo found him to be very handsome and could tell he was as taken with her looks as she was his.  
  
  
“Ah you must be the maid I ordered, Becky? Yes?” He said with a hint of excitement.  
  
  
“That would be me, Master~! Can I come in?”  
  
“Sure thing, girl.” He stepped back to let her inside and she gracefully stepped in, taking her shoes off by the door and entering the living room. She immediately scanned the area to find cans and other trash scattered about the table and the other furniture in the room. The man followed her into the room and saw she was in thought and asked, “Is something wrong Becky?”  
  
“Well Master, I’m just a bit confused.”  
  
  
“Why’s that?” He sat down on the couch and not so stealthily began checking out Kawakami.  
  
“Well I don’t really mean to question Master but y’know any old girl could clean up this mess. But you spent a lot of money to have me specifically clean your house why?”  
  
“Well you can speak English and really well by the look of it. My Japanese isn’t too good and I didn’t want to make an ass out of myself. And well, the moment I saw you I was pretty taken with you, you don’t seem like other Japanese girls. I thought you would be the perfect one to help me relax and destress a bit.” Sadayo couldn’t help herself from blushing, breaking her maidly facade. “Oh I’m… quite flattered Master. Why don’t tell me your name and I’ll get right to cleaning!”  
  
“Most of my homies just call me Trotty, you can too.”  
  
“Trotty-kun! I like it, Master~. I’ll make sure this room is absolutely spotless!”  
  
“Mm, go right ahead. I’ll just sit back and watch.” Thus, Kawakami began cleaning Trotty-Kun’s living room. Picking up trash, vacuuming, dusting, the whole works. As she was cleaning she could tell he was checking out her body, moving his head to get a better look up under her skirt. Normally she would try and discourage such behavior from her clients but she got good vibes from Trotty-Kun, for once she felt like a guy was appreciating her. So she would oblige him by occasionally bending over a bit than needed to tease him a bit with a look at her thighs and a bit of her rear end. As she was wiping up the table, making sure to pop her ass out a bit as she wiped, he started to speak. “So what is your real name?”  
  
“My name is Becky~ Master. I told you when I came in.”  
  
“I know that’s not your real name, I want to get to know you. I’m paying a lot of money for this and I don’t want a girl that’s fake, you feel?”  
  
“Yeah… I feel.” Kawakami's voice fluttered a bit, she knew she was supposed to do as she asked but she wasn’t used to talking about herself with clients, most of them usually didn’t care but he seemed nice enough. Her heart was kind of turning to butter when she heard him too, his voice was very deep and masculine. She liked that alot. “My name is Kawakami. Kawakami Sadayo.” He nodded, looking like he was drinking in her name like a fine wine. “Kawakami-san huh? I like it, it's a beautiful name. You Japanese girls have such nice names,American girls tend to have really generic names, you know samey? I meet so many girls with the same boring names, like Becky. No offense.” Kawakami laughed a little. “None taken, it’s not one that I chose. And for your information Master, I’m not the only Sadayo and definitely not the only Kawakami.”  
  
“Well you're the first I’ve seen and the only one that matters right now.”  
  
“Yeah I guess, I am.” She blushed again but she was turned around so he couldn’t see. Kawakami finished wiping the table and turned to face him. “They're all done Master~! What else can I do for you, I’ll be here all night after all!” She cooed.  
  
  
“Well that was quite the show you put on for me Kawakami-san. I’d like to see more.” Trotty reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, removing 5,500 yen from it. He held out to her and said, “I’ve got some unfolded laundry in my bedroom, why don’t you fold it for me but get them titties out.” The request seemed to echo through Kawakami’s mind, she was hoping it wouldn’t come to this type of service. Maybe if she feigned stupidity she might not have to do it, after all it was reasonable for her not to understand what an american slang like titties meant. “What do you mean by that Master? I’m sorry I don’t know that word, titties.” She smiled and cocked her head to the side.  
  
“Your boobs, I want to see them. Is 5,500 not enough? Money isn’t an issue, I was saving up for this.” _He’s serious,_ She thought. _Well I suppose it wouldn’t hurt, I do need the money to pay back the Takase’s. It's not like most of that big chunk of money he paid for me was going to me anyways but he’d probably be disappointed with them._ Her demeanor seemed to sour as a bit of the real Kawakami began to show through. “M-master I would but I don’t think you’d want to see them.”  
  
“Well Kawakami-San I clearly do, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”  
  
“Master if I’m being honest, they aren’t very big. No one ever really seems to pay attention to them. I always see my st- I mean kids around looking at these Japanese girls with big boobs so I just always assumed they weren’t good enough.”  
  
“Well I’m not one of those whack ass kids with bad taste. Come on pretty momma let’s see them.” Trotty said with a more commanding tone. His voice sent shivers down Kawakami’s spine, her master was sooo demanding. She felt compelled to comply. She reached into her bra and pulled her breasts out one by one. Each breast was a stark white like the rest of her skin, completely unblemished despite her age. Her pear shaped knockers were accented by small pink areolas with tiny perky nipples that grew hard as they were exposed to the cool apartment air. They hung over her maid uniform heaving up and down with each breath. “Damn, those are some nice tits! A good shape too.” Unbeknownst to Kawakami something began to stir in his pants… something long and hard.  
  
“Thank you Master~! They aren’t too small are they?” She pressed them together with her forearms, squishing the supple flesh together.  
  
“Just the right size. Not too big and not too small. Hard to find in an American girl. Now why don’t you get to that laundry?”  
  
  
“Right away!” Kawakami raced from the living room to grab the laundry. For once she felt like she was enjoying herself. As she went into his bedroom she took note of the large king size bed and wondered how the night would end up…  
  
  


/-/

  
As Kawakami dutifully folded Trotty-Kun’s clothes in front of him, she noticed that he’d begun to rub himself, eyes trained on her breasts as she worked. She didn’t mind it, to her it was exciting. She heard the rumors of how big American men were around the workplace, she wondered if it was true. Guys in Japan hardly sized up to the average length, Americans couldn’t be too much bigger… could they? Her train of thought was derailed by one of Trotty-Kun’s questions. “Why did you decide to be a maid? This couldn’t have been your first choice.”  
  
“It wasn’t, I kind of needed the money.” Kawakami said in her regular voice.  
  
  
“Regular Job not paying the bills? I feel you, soldier pay is kinda shit not gonna lie.”  
  
“Yeah um.. To be honest Master I have a great debt that I need to pay off so I take this job to make payments.”  
  
“How did a beautiful girl like you end up owing somebody money? I figure guys must be showering you in gifts.”  
  
  
“I wish, men don’t really pay me any mind. The ones that do are my other clients, they aren’t worthy to be called Master.”  
  
“Ah I see. You get alot of perverts? Some stuffy businessmen looking to satisfy some kind of fetish?” Kawakami grimaced thinking about it. “All the time. Stinky overweight men with no backbones to speak of. They aren’t nearly as disciplined or as manly as Master is. I show up and some of them are standing there naked with their small dicks out expecting me to service them, stinking like wet garbage. Always trying to grope me and wanting me to humiliate myself for them and when I say all I get out it is SHIT FROM MY BOSS!” She smashed her hand down on the table, losing herself in her anger. Her breathing was heavy and eyes were focused on what she had just done. She retracted her hand and got back to folding hoping her master wouldn’t reprimand her.” She glanced up at him and he seemed to be quite amused by the outburst. “I feel so bad for you, Kawakami-San. Hottest girl in Japan’s gotta deal with all these weak cucks all the time, what you need is a real man. How are things at your real job, you deal with kids a lot?”  
  
She nodded, “Yes I’m a highschool teacher. My students don’t really pay me much attention and I don’t really feel like I’m making a difference in their lives. The only one who seems to pay me any mind is this delinquent kid, punched some high roller trying to put his hands on a woman and now I'm stuck taking care of him.”  
  
“He doesn’t seems so bad, hell he sounds like the only alright nigga you told me about.”  
  
  
“Yeah I guess so.” Kawakami said, throwing her head down in defeat. It really all seemed hopeless when she said it all aloud like that. “Are you going to kick me out Master? I’m sorry for lashing out like that. It was unbecoming of a Maid.”  
  
“Nah babe, it’s alright. Your everything I was hoping for. Girls I’ve been with are too damn fake, throwing themselves on me and shit. I need someone whose real.” He reached into his wallet and pulled out another 5,500 yen, he walked over and sat it on the table. “I’m gonna help you out in exchange for helping me. Take that skirt off so I can see that amazing ass of yours?”  
  
“M-my bottom!? Master why would you want to see such a fat and disgusting thing? It’s not nearly as flat as it's supposed to be.” Kawakami was clearly flustered by the suggestions.  
  
  
“Girl you crazy, are you telling me you got a fat ass and I don’t want to see it?”  
  
“Well Master, I don’t mean to be rude but all my life I was told having a fat ass was a bad thing. Japanese guys don’t like big butts.”  
  
“Well in America we like them nice and big. C’mon girl show me.”  
  
Kawakami looked at the money and then up at Trotty-Kun and felt herself melting away, her insides felt like jelly talking to him and she wanted to give him everything she had. An Idea popped in her head, she didn’t know what the consequences of it would be or if she regretted afterwards. Kawakami stood up and unbuttoned her skirt which was meant to detach from her outfit for such an occasion and let it fall to the floor revealing her toned model like legs to him. Her legs were stunning, snow white like the rest of her skin, no moles or blemishes to be found. In between her legs, the thong she wore accented her fat pussymound over top of it she had been shaved clean. All of her fat seemed to be where it mattered most and she turned around to show him. Her ass wasn't as big as she made it out to be but it was certainly sizeable, nice and round, no cellulite to speak of. Two perfect semi-round cheeks that Trotty-kun couldn’t contain his excitement for. He reached out to grab one causing Kawakami to react with a high pitched “EEP!” as his big strong hands gripped the supple flesh.  
  
  
“What an ass! Girl, you are just full of surprises.” He smacked it hard leaving a big red handprint. The smack sent a wave of pleasure through Kawakami, she could feel herself getting wet from it. His firm ass slap seemed to awaken something inside of her, the feeling of needing a strong man to dominate her, now she had the conviction to carry out the rest of her plan if she had any doubts left.  
  
  
“I saw you had a bunch of dirty dishes when I walked in, why don’t you come watch me do them.. Master.” Her tone became something more sultry.  
  
  
“Lead the way Kawakami-San.”  
  
  
She grabbed him by the hand and lead him into the kitchen, letting him go to get to the sink. She started the faucet and got to work on the dishes, purposefully bending over and arching her back to stick her ass out. She waved it enticingly towards him, hoping something would happen. She heard the ruffling of clothes and slight repetitive noise indicating something but she didn’t turn around and focused on her cleaning. Suddenly she felt something warm and throbbing slide up between her cheeks going under her thong.  
  
  
“Wh-What is that!?” She knew damn well what it was but couldn’t believe that it would take up the entire space between her cheeks, the fleshy organ was pounding with blood as it rubbed against her forbidden hole which was winking reflexively at the sudden stimulation.  
  
“Eight inches of pure black meat, baby. It’s all your, I’ll even pay you for it. She heard money being slapped on the table. Kawakami would of taken it all for free but money was money she wouldn’t turn it down. She needed him inside her and she need it now.  
  
  
“Do it, fuck me Master!” She cried.   
  
Trotty-Kun pushed the thong aside and pushed his cock head into her tight asshole. Kawakami screamed as she’d never had anything placed in there before. Despite the pain and pleasure coming from Trotty pushing past the tight muscles of sphincter she kept washing to make her master happy.  
  
  
“Damn girl you really fucking tight!” He grabbed her waist with both hands as he pushed deeper inside of her, her anus clenching around his length felt amazing. The girls he had before usually had their holes already worn out by the time he got to them, taking her anal virginity was a new experience he’d never had before.  
  
  
“Deeper Master, Deeper! Fuck my ass, please!” She cried, scrubbing a plate as hard as she could. Trotty reached over and grabbed a glass, filling it with soapy water and pouring it over Kawakami’s ass to get it nice and shiny. The sudden warmth of the water caused her to widen stance and relax a bit allowing him all the way in. “Yeah that’s right make that booty pop!” He yelled as he started pistoning in and out of her tight butthole. Kawakami could hardly focus under the intense anal assault, her legs felt weak and her body was trembling. As she made it through the dishes she would have orgasm after orgasm like she never had before. Her tongue fell out as her jaw went slack being fucked absolutely stupid. Meanwhile the tight confines of her anus were beginning to loosen her hole gaping open to accommodate Trotty’s thick cock. He could feel himself getting close and pulled out of her, leaving her asshole wide open. Last thing he wanted was to bust in her too quickly before the night was over. Kawakami braced herself on the counter and turned around, her legs wobbling too much for her to stand. Looking at her Master with lust in her eyes she fell into him in an attempted pounce, her mouth meeting his as they made out, tongues dancing around each other with wild abandon. He grabbed her by the waist and in a sudden turn of events picked her up and swung her upside down in a single motion, bringing her wet mound up to his mouth and her head directly in front of his cock. His pisshole flared open like the nostrils of a raging bull, a black bull. Finally face to face with the objects of her desire she pushed her head onto his uncut black meat, savoring the taste, slurping and licking his shaft in circles with her tongue while he did the same to her pussy. Kawakami’s pussy was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted, clearly more groomed then some Blonde American skank. His tongue ran over her labia and deep inside, Trotty was versed in the ways of pleasuring a women and Kawakami knew it. She was choking and gagging on his cock below unable to stop herself from moaning while she was cupping his shaft and forcing his penis down her throat. “GLUHK GLUHK GLUHK!” Her throat went as six inches of his premium sausage invaded her throat like it was Okinawan soil. She purposefully squeezed it with her throat muscles to give him the sensations of fucking her in her pussy which was in the process of flooding his mouth with his sweet nectar. When they both had enough of their oral attacks, she popped his dick from her mouth, letting the drenched cock rest on her beet red face. He spun her around and looked her in the eyes.  
  
  
“Bedroom, I’ll pay-”  
  
“Whatever you think you need, 1 yen, 2yen, 10,000. I don’t give a shit, take me back there and own my pussy master!” She whined.  
  
  
Trotty reached in his pocket and placed the loose bills in there on the table before carrying her back to the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and started getting undressed while she did the same. Maid outfit and casual wear thrown into the corner he plopped down on to the bed and she got on top of him. Hands fumbling, she got his cock into her pussy and dropped herself down onto it, crying out in pain as it punched her cervix like Mike Tyson’s punch out.  
  
  
“OH Master! It hurts so good! No one’s ever been this deep in me!” She placed her hands on his muscular chest and began riding his big black dick, booty shaking as she pounded her wet snatch into his crotch. Trotty felt like he was in heaven, he let Kawakami do the work as he needed a bit of a breather. Her pussy wasn’t nearly as tight as her ass, luckily she was nice and wet so he slid in and out of her pretty well. She rode him like this for several minutes before he reached up and took her down onto the bed. She wrapped her legs around his back as it was his turn to deliver the pounding. The bed creaked as all the stamina he built up in basic training went into plowing her Asian snatch into the soft mattress. She was screaming in ecstasy and nearing another orgasm as he was his. The two breathing heavy and moaning for each other came together, his cock firing off like Mt. Fuji inside her. His sticky white troops breaching her defenses and moving in pound her egg into submission. Fortunately she was on the pill and such action couldn’t take place. Her legs went limp and let go of him as he fell off to her side. She grabbed the covers and placed it over the both of them, snuggling against his chest.  
  
  
“Good night Master~ I hope this was enough to relieve your stress.”  
  
“Girl you have no idea.” He said wrapping his arms around her as they drifted to sleep.

/-/

  
Trotty found himself stirring in bed as the sun started to peer through the window. He could feel something tugging at his lower regions, something warm and wet. His eyes fluttered open, his vision was still quite blurry but he thought he saw something bobbing up and down under the covers, his room was filled with a light smacking sound and alot of slurping. Suddenly he felt a wave of pleasure hit him hard, shocking him awake and causing him to fling his covers off. He saw Kawakami with her cheeks caved in, her pink lips vacuum sealed around his cocktip. He let a moan of relief as his dick spasmed and filled Kawakami’s mouth with his seed. She held it in her mouth until he stopped spasming, not wanting to waste a single drip.. With a wet POP, her lips released his cock causing it to fall to his chest as it shrank back to its original size.  
  
  
“Guhd morenin Master!~” She said with her mouth full of cum. She opened her mouth so he could see the fruits of her labor before making a big deal of swallowing it.  
  
  
“Now that’s what I call high quality service. I’ll make sure to leave a good review.”  
  
“Thank you, Master. I had a lot of fun with you last night. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t all backed up when you started your day.”  
  
“I like the way you think Becky. I’ll have to order you again sometime.”  
  
“I’d love to serve you again Master. I made sure your apartment was extra special clean while you were asleep. My time is up though so I’ll be leaving.” She licked her lip and got up from the bed, dusting her maid outfit off.  
  
  
“You Japanese girls are something else man, let me tell you. Any other American girl would of been bitching and moaning about cleaning up after me.”  
  
“Well I’m not like most girls Master.” She winked at him. “See you later~!”   
  
As Kawakamin was about to walk out the door, Trotty said, “Hey Kawakami-San your kids are lucky to have you. Who knows they might end up saving the world some day.”  
  
Kawakami smiled as she closed the bedroom door behind her. She had a good feeling he was right.


	2. A Clinical Trial gone wrong

Trotty had found himself waking in a room he didn’t recognize. He looked around to realize that he was in a doctor’s office but he didn’t know why he would be in one. He tried to get off the table but realized his arms and legs had been restrained to the table but that wasn’t the only thing that alarmed him. When he looked down to see why he couldn’t move he was a pair of feet stroking his erect cock. “What the fuck- where am I?” He exclaimed, trying to fight against the ropes tying his hands and feet to the table. “Oh… you are awake.” A voice said from a few feet away. His head turned to the voice and he saw a woman with short dark blue hair that went down as far as her chin who the feet belonged to. She had a binder that she was writing in as she was nonchalantly giving him a footjob with what he thought was the longest pair of legs he’d seen. “Please refrain from struggling against the restraints, I’m trying to collect data.”  
  
“Bitch you didn’t answer any of my questions? Why the hell are your feet on my dick?!?” He said absolutely bewildered. The female doctor sighed, still not looking up from her work and answered, “Mr. Trottman is it?”  
  
“Yeah, that would be me.”  
  
“You came in here for a gym related injury correct? Bicep strain, I believe it was.”  
  
“My memories are a little hazy, I think so.”  
  
“Memory loss hmm? A side effect of the drug, I’ll make a note of it.”  
  
“Wait drug? What did you give me? Why are you doing this?”  
  
“Well Mr. Trottman, after I gave you my special pain formula for your injury I asked you if you wanted to participate in a clinical trial to which you responded, “For a fine woman like you, I’d do anything.”  
  
Trotty looked over his female captor. Like Kawakami, her skin was a perfect white with no blemishes to speak of. He wasn’t really into feet but he had to admit they had an allure to them, clean and accented painted toenails that matched her hair. Her long legs were gorgeously toned, she had a remarkable rack under the black top she wore under her lab coat. Combined that with her beautifully pissed off face, dark blue hair and spiked choker she was the evil goth mommy of his dreams.  
  
  
“Well I standby that statement if I made it, you are hella fine. You speak english very well by the way.”  
  
“It's important for someone in my profession. Anyways, you signed the papers without question and I injected the drug I wanted to test into you and you passed out. The drug took effect while you were out and I didn’t want to waste anytime gathering data before the effects waned.”  
  
  
“What exactly did you inject me with?”  
  
“Look down at your penis, Mr. Trottman.” Trotty didn’t notice before but something was definitely different about his cock. It was harder and thicker than he’d ever seen it and it was constantly throbbing and spasming from the soft but tight embrace of the Doctor’s pristine feet. His cock head had turned purple and was bigger than usual as well. From his cocktip he was leaking the whitest, thickest, chunkiest cum he’d ever seen cum out of him all over her feet. He wondered what the wet squelching he was hearing was coming from but now he realized his cock was covered in the substance. “Is that all from me? I never leak that much before cumming and why does it feel like my cock is clogged with something?” Takemi grunted as she put pressure on his bulging cumvein to squeeze more of the thick pre-cum onto her toes. “Well Mr. Trottman, I am out to solve Japan’s fertility problem.”  
  
“Fertility? You mean like nigga having trouble making babies and shit?”  
  
“Exactly. Japanese men in recent years have seen their sperm counts reduced by up to 60% due to high stress levels and a combination of simply not wanting to have sex and smaller penises than the rest of the world make it harder to conceive. If Japan is to continue to have people in it, something must be done.” There was a bit of an awkward silence punctuated by the sound of her feet continuing their work. Trotty broke the silence by asking, “How tiny are we talking?”  
  
“Given my initial measurements of your tremendous genitals, your cock is anywhere from 2 times to four times bigger than the standard Japanese man. I’d go as far as to say, I’ve only examined one other individual who was this big in one of my other trials.”  
  
“Damn, I’m sorry you ladies have to deal with that. And did you just say I have a nice cock?”  
  
“Yes as vulgar as that sounds, you do indeed have a nice cock. Anyways this drug was meant to increase the amount of sperm produced by the balls by 2.5x as well as increasing sensitivity.it should increase fertility rate by an expected 80%.  
  
  
“What about all this pre-cum, I mean it looks like I’ve sprung a leak. Not to mention why do my balls feel so heavy and full?”  
  
“An unforeseen side effect. It seems the drug has ramped up your semen production faster than anticipated and your balls are swelling to capacity. I need to get all of it out of you before they burst, so I need you to listen to me got it?”  
  
  
“Well I’m not gonna turn down a lady who wants to play with my dick but I have to ask why your feet? Don’t you have a medical instrument or… maybe your hands…”  
  
The doctor for the first time started directly at him with daggers in her eyes, “If you don’t like my method, I can put my heels back on and we can get back to it.”   
  
  
Trotty looked over to the side and noticed an incredibly sexy pair of heels with a very very long sharp heel. “No, No the feet are fine, I… damn that feels good!” Trotty was definitely feeling the increased sensitivity she discussed. “Good. I have a few more questions. You are straight yes? I didn’t get you hard merely from stimulation?”  
  
“I am and nah you are without a doubt one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen like goddamn this country is filled with hotties! By the way I didn’t catch your name.”  
  
Takemi laughed a little at his comment and responded, “Takemi. Dr. Tae Takemi. Anyways, Mr. Trottman, did you have a fetish for feet before this trial? Is this doing anything for you?” She was now using her soles in a twisting motion like kindling a fire that was stroking him closer and closer.  
  
“Nah, naahhh. But this feels so good, Oh my god. I’m gonna-”  
  
“Perfect. Let it all out, Mr. Trottman, ruin my dainty feet with that American cum.” She smiled, deriving some sick pleasure from watching him.  
  
  
Trotty could hold it any longer as she sped up her intense twisting technique. He grunted loudly and felt the pressure building in his cumvein hit a fever pitch. His whole body shook as his swollen cockhead erupted with an audible “SPLUUUURCH”, sending a long thick rope of cum six feet into the air. He watched in awe as it fell and splattered down in front of him. His cock was still spurting, filling the air with a less than wholesome stench. Smaller spurts painted Takemi’s toes in a new shade of white as thick gloppy white strangs hung from the feet wrapped around his cock. He came for a solid minute, longer than he’d ever cum before, making a mess of his crotch and the table around him. Takemi all the while continued to stroke to force every last drop out of him. Trotty wincing from all the sensations stemming from his lower half, this woman was like Death herself coming to punish him for his misdeeds. When his cock finally stopped cumming it still stood triumphantly at full mast. Takemi removed her legs from the table and using a spoon scraped what she could off of them and let them drip into a large beaker. She then stood up from her chair and walked over to the operating table she had Trotty on. She scooped up what had fallen on to the table making sure, not to miss a single drop. She put the beaker on the table and started talking to herself.  
  
  
“Subject’s ejaculation more than exceeded expected results. Orgasm was explosive and continuous lasting approximately a minute and a few seconds. She reached one of her latex gloved hands down to Trotty’s balls and started massaging them, squeezing and sizing them up. “Swelling seems to have gone down a bit but now doubt the subject is still overproducing sperm, multiple ejaculations are going to be needed to maintain a proper base level of sperm during the drugs effect.”  
She stopped her massaging as she noticed a bit of semen below them and slid her fingers across it.  
  
“Hmm.” She placed her fingers to her nose and gave it a sniff. She seemed to enjoy the smell and licked it from her gloved fingers. “Smells good and tastes better than normal. Make a note that the taste and smell of the subject’s semen appears to be quite appetizing for a female subject while repulsing the male involved. Further testing on this will now be performed in phase 2: Oral stimulation.”  
  
“Oral stimulation? Like your gonna suck me off? FOR REAL!?” He exclaimed, despite how numb and aching his dick felt, the thought of this hot goth MILF sucking him to completion was enough to get him back on board.  
  
  
“This is science Mr. Trottman, keep your mind out of the gutter.” She said with contempt as she hopped up on the table between his legs. On all fours she crawled towards him, his cock throbbing hard and demanding stimulation. “I’m going to test first how your balls react first.” She put her head down towards his nutsack and his musk hit her nose immediately. The sweat, the cum and the natural chemicals his body was producing due to the drugs was really getting to her. It took everything to stop herself from mashing her face into his sack and inhaling his manly smell. With one hand on the base of his cock, keeping it lifted above her head she cupped his balls with her other hand and kissed each one leaving a blue lipstick mark with each kiss. She then moved to placing each testicle into her mouth and sucking with all her might. She could feel the rumbling in the cum filled orbs as she did, it was churning around in there ready for release. She heard Trottman’s breathing increase and the throbbing cock in her hand spasmed. She heard his cock audibly spurt and felt a hot wetness on the top of her head. Popping his balls from his mouth, she brought her head up and wiped the sticky jizz from her blue hair. “You know Mr. Trottman, most girls get angry when someone cums in their hair.”  
  
  
“What about you Doctor? Are you angry at me?”  
  
“Not at all, this is science remember but you are gonna be punished for this. You Americans think you can just get away with anything. Not in my examination room.” She licked the fresh cum from her glove and sampled the consistency with her tongue. The taste was strong, very sour and salty but she liked it for some reason. It was thick and chunky, she chewed for a few seconds before swallowing.  
  
  
“Hmmm, you’ve definitely passed the taste test. Consistency is very thick, most likely will clog the womb ensuring conception. Very good results.” She started to stroke his big black cock with the hand she had on it, making sure to press against his cumvein to slide out the building pre-cum like a nearly empty toothpaste tube. “You like watching me eat your filthy cum, you dirty pervert?”  
  
“It was fucking hot as shit. So what if I am? You just kissed my balls for science, you’re a fucked up doctor who loves watching their patients squirm”  
  
  
“That I am, Mr. Trottman. Just as I know you came to Japan hoping to have all the sexual experiences you’ve seen in our porn.”  
  
  
“I mean I’m here on army business but you aren’t wrong.”  
  
“Just don’t forget who is in charge here. If you want to destroy this tight asian pussy with your Big. Fat. Black. American. COCK.” She accented each of those words as sultrily as possible, she wanted to tease him; to make his dick go wild while he was unable to do anything about it “It will be when I say so.”  
  
With last remark, she placed her hand on his cock and continued to squeeze the cum from his cock with every stroke. It spurted from the tip and ran down his shaft. She took the virile fluid and proceeded to lather his cock in it, her gloves squelching as she made sure she rubbed it all into his tower of black meat. She then proceeded to kiss his shaft from bottom to top, covering it in her blue lips stick when she got to the top she bit hard on his swollen cock head causing him cry out in pain, his cock firing a gob of cum in Takemi’s mouth in response. She reached for the cum beaker and spat the sample into it. “Told ya there’d be punishment.” She laughed. “Now prepare yourself because you aren’t ready for this.” She then placed both her hands behind her back and slammed her head down onto his cock. It punched itself past her cum covered lips, past her tonsils and down her throat. Her lips pressed into his crotch and she sucked her cheeks in, clamping down on his cock with a vacuum seal. Trotty felt the warm and wet embrace of her throat, clamp down on him next as Takemi began purposefully choking on his dick. He closed his eyes as the pleasure was too much, he fought his hardest not to cum instantly. Takemi was gagging, coughing, and retching on his turgid meat skewer, marinating his length in a mixture of spit and cum. His cock was going crazy, filling her throat to capacity with his drug enhanced jism, causing her throat to bulge obscenely. Not wanting to swallow her precious data she hack into her mouth and let it leak from her lips, some of it flying from her nose and running down her face. The intense throat job seemed like an eternity as Takemi seemed to have an infinite supply of air, her mascara was running down her face as her eyes watered and her face turned red. Her eyes had rolled back into her head making her look like a cum hungry succubus. Eventually Trotty couldn’t hold back any longer and strained against his restraints as he came hard down her throat. His meat hose filled her stomach to the brim with his baby batter, it bubbled up into her throat and filled her mouth to capacity. Takemi had no choice but to release her grip on him and spit the contents of her mouth into the beaker as his cock continued to blast her like a geyser with cum. She smiled at him devilishly as he coated her black top and her face in chunky strands that hung off like melted mozzarella cheese.   
  
  
After the torrent of cum had finally finished washing over her, Takemi licked her lips and swallowed the remaining grool stuck in her throat. Once it was clear she remarked, “Phase 2’s testing has more than exceeded expectations but don’t think you're leaving just yet.” She got up from the table and went back to her chair, Trotty could hear his cum sliding off of her and hitting the cold floor with little plopping sounds.  
  
  
“What do you mean it’s not over!? It feels like my dick is about to explode at any moment, I could barely last while I was in your mouth. Which was excellent by the way.” Trotty stammered, still recovering from one of the strongest orgasms he’d ever had.  
  
Takemi seemed amused by the comment and went back to her chair to write in her binds. Using her hand to wipe the sticky goo from her eyebrows so as to not have it fall into her eyes, she then began to write. “Mr. Trottman if you would direct your attention to the beaker on the table and notice that it is half full.” Trotty looked over as requested and noticed the cum spattered beaker filled with the brim with his thick white goo. “You aren’t letting me go until it’s full aren’t you?”  
  
“Making a note that Americans are not as dumb as media makes them out to be.” Takemi said sarcastically. “Yes, Mr. Trottman you will be free to leave once that beaker is completely filled. It would've been but most of Phase 2’s sample was lost to my stomach for nutrition testing.”  
  
“Bitch please, you just want to guzzle my cum. You’re a fucking cumslut just admit it!”  
  
“Mr. Trottman, I’d advise that further insults will change Phase 3’s test into the pain and durability test, I once again refer you to the shoes in the corner.”  
  
“Point taken.”  
  
  
“Anyways, you the Subject despite your protests of wanting to stop your constant erection says otherwise. Ergo the more sexual teasing goes on, the longer you hold out from your orgasm. It is been shown the longer one abstains from an orgasm the more semen is produced. So for Phase 3 I am going to dangle that which you desire most in the hopes of producing the most massive possible orgasm.”  
  
“Desire most?”  
  
“What all men desire, Mr. Trottman.” Takemi set her binder and pen down and removed her doctor’s coat. She grabbed a big empty syringe and headed for the operating table. She got up onto it and proceeded to lie on her back and spread her legs. Trotty whistled as he got a full view of the dark blue panties she was wearing, she reached a hand down and pressed the soft fabric against her mound so he could see the outline of her taut labia. Without a word, she pulled her panties off with both hands and slid them up those long spindly legs, she dangled them for a bit off of her still cum soaked feet before tossing them onto Trotty's face. Suddenly her demeanor changed as she got up to smother her panties in his face, pressing them over his nose and holding it there. “You like that Mr. Trottman? Hm? You like the stink of my panties? I’ve been wearing them all day and it's been pretty hot in here. All that sweat and the juices from my leaking vagina…” Trotty did like it, the smell was absolutely intoxicating. He was so surprised how good Japanese women smelled down there. While Kawakami was sweet like Honey, Takemi had a kick to her a bit of spice. He nodded to express his approval and Takemi responded by reaching and plugging his cock hole with one of her fingers which had grown wider due to the semen volume being produced. He grunted as she did and could feel his cock backing up as more thick jizz welled to the top.  
  
  
“Tsk tsk tsk, not gonna let it out just yet. We’re gonna have some fun first.” She removed the panties from his face and tossed them in the corner. Pulling her top up to her stomach to show her lower half, she spun around and straddled him below his his crotch giving him a nice view of her small and perky butt. There wasn’t much to Takemi’s ass but Trotty liked it all the same, had a nice bit of roundness to it. Takemi then reached behind herself and spread her cheeks wide open giving him a view of her splayed lips and small brown butthole. Trotty lifted up from the table in an attempt to get a taste of her succulent holes but she was just out of reach.  
  
  
“I’d heard you Americans love to eat ass but I’m going to have to respectfully deny you that privilege.” She pulled the finger from his cock letting a dollop leak down the shaft as she grabbed the beaker of cum on the side of the table and started filling the syringe with the gooey substance. “It hurts doesn’t it? To be denied the prize you so ever crave, your balls so fertile and full with thiiiiiick cummmmmm. And you can’t even blow it all inside me.” With the syringe filled she took it in her left hand and spread herself with the right. “Don’t worry though, you don’t need to stick your Big Black Cock inside of me for that.” She then inserted the syringe into her tight anus, the opening stretching wider to accommodate the large object. She only put it in an inch or two before pressing the plunger to deliver his load into her tight backdoor.   
  
  
“Mmm, all this filthy, chunky cum in my asshole and you didn’t even get to feel it clamp down on you, to feel how raw and dry it would be.” She popped her butt forward and smacked both of her cheeks, causing a trickle of cum to leak out and down her taint. “Now beginning Phase 3 she said as she proceeded to push the congealing load out of her ass with a wet farting noise. It spurted out and started covering his cock, coating it in the thick glaze. She took some of it and started rubbing it into her ass cheeks causing them to glisten and shine in the light. “I would of used lubricant instead but I was all out so I used cum as a substitute”  
  
  
“You nasty, doc.” Trotty was entranced by the view and what was to come next which was Takemi jerking him off with her cum covered ass! She made sure his cock was firmly wedged between her cheeks as she slid her hips up and down, massaging it with her tight asian ass. Takemi spreading that much of her cum on herself had the unfortunate side effect of filling the air with the stench of his cum which she nearly creamed herself over while Trotty himself coughed a little. He watched as the fat lump of pre-cum gathered in his pisshole squeezeout onto the top of her ass when Takemi hips rose high. Her assjob was unspeakably warm and tight, with just the right amount of pressure. His cock rubbed against her spurting asshole as it began shooting fresh semen on to her cheeks and in the crack it was gliding in and out of. All the while Takemi began to moan and play with her titties in the obscured view of Trotty, they bounced up and down in her black cotton top, the semen stained fabric showed her nipples poking through shirt which she played with in earnest, twisting and pulling the nubs of her massive jugs. She was thoroughly enjoying herself to Trotty’s dismay as his overstimulated cock fought not to cum instantly. She switched positions just a bit and now he could feel wet, hot, moist flesh.He felt the wetness on the underside of his cock and realized that the sexy, splayed cunt mound that he’d imagined going balls deep in was now rubbing over his cock, her labia split and his fat meat was sliding between them like a large hotdog into a bun. She was bracing her hands on his knees, becoming more deliberate in her attentions, mashing her clit into the engorged thickness of his cock trying to edge close to her own orgasm.  
  
  
“Yeah you like that Trottman, the feeling of my warm wet oriental pussy on your big fat fucking cock. Takemi whispered, his throbbing dick knob now pressed directly against her pussy, grinding against it. Her cum-soaked labia massaged his tip like sticky sponge.  
“God I’m so fucking close, Trottman. You better not fucking cum until I tell you.” she said in lewd anger, Both their hips bucking and their bodies gasping together unable to hold the pressure back building inside. She could feel his orgasm coming on underneath her and grabbed the beaker and pointed his cock to it as both of them came at the same time. Trotty unloaded shot after shot of sperm into the beaker, filling it to completion. Takemi sat the beaker down and continued grinding against his cock as her own orgasm over took her, she squirted all over his crotch as his dick hosed down her pussy, her clit, her asshole, and her inner thighs with hot dick cream. “Yeah that’s it fucking cover my dirty holes in all that cum.” She groaned as what felt like a constant stream of nut goo sprayed against her pussy lips, turning her bottom into a sloppy mess. “God I love a man who can go all night.  
  
  
He panted and looked up at her, his cock finally softening. His crotch was an absolute mess but not as much of a mess as what was between her thighs. She faced him and revealed a pussy that had been thoroughly marked. Fat strands of yellowish, chunky cum, the oldest gunk that had been buried in his balls connected her labia and thighs to the as she moved it away, they stretched for six inches or more without breaking. How many shots had he fired against her pussy? It must have been fifteen, or twenty. Her crotch was totally creamed. He had pumped a huge load out, all over her MILF cunt!  
  
  
Takemi reached down with an unsteady hand and gathered a fat clump of cum from her crotch. She brought it in front of her eyes and spread her fingers, where the extra-thick, virile sperm separated into gooey strands. She inhaled and her eyes sharpened. “Nnngh, fuck!” she moaned. “It’s so thick!”  
  
  
Trotty was staring at her pussy it was totally cum-smeared and her once pristine immaculate pussy looked utterly violated. His only regret is that he didn’t actually get to fuck her. She nearly fell from the table, she could hardly walk as she undid his restraints. “Come back again, anytime. Maybe I’ll give you a taste of the real medicine.” She panted.  
  
  
“I’ll have to take you on that offer.” Trotty struggled to his feet as well and went to collect his belongings, including the medicine he’d originally come for.  
  
After all that he just needed to go home and sleep it off.


	3. Maid for a Massage

It had been a few days since the sordid encounter at the Takemi Medical Clinic. Trotty had spent the last couple of days at his apartment on leave still due to the injury. Thankfully the fertility drug had worn off and Trotty was back to his old self but it wasn’t without its side effects. He had found himself feeling a lot hornier than usual and it seemed it was a lot easier for him to get back into it after an orgasm. Not like he was complaining though. On the other hand the pain medicine Dr. Takemi had provided was working wonders but Trotty found himself still feeling sore and stiff. He tried everything to ease the soreness he felt. He tried hot baths and cold presses and that didn’t seem to help. He just tried sleeping a bunch and that just left him feeling groggy. With his cock practically superhuman he simply tried wanking it out. He ordered dozens of DVDs, the best JAVs Japan had to offer. However after watching several hours of Hitomi Tanaka’s titties, Shiori Tsukada’s giant ass and Ai Uehara’s sexy antics. He busted the thickest and fattest loads in his entire life; it didn’t seem to solve the overall stiffness he felt in his body. Today he’d just decided to be lazy. Sitting in his recliner playing one of his favorite games on his PS4, an Idea popped in his head. Maybe this was a mental thing rather than a physical thing, maybe a bit of both. Last time he was feeling like that, Kawakami-san got him straightened out. So he found a place to stop in his current game of Creature Fighter: World and called up the maid services he’d ordered from earlier. “Hello~! Welcome to Hayabusa Maid services, how may I help you?” A chipper female voice said on the other end of the line. “Yeah this uh Mr. Trottman, the soldier who called you about a week ago?”  
  
“Oh Mr. Trottman, thank you for your service. We are happy to provide whatever Maids we have on staff for your pleasure.”  
  
“Right, right. Listen could you send over Becky-San, as soon as she can make it over here?” There was a bit of silence on the other end, before the girl spoke again. “Um, Becky? Surely you’d want a Maid of a much higher caliber. May I recommend…” “No.” Trotty cut her off, he figured this is what Kawakami meant by her job always shafting her. “ Just send Becky over, please. I’ll pay double her usual rate, money isn’t an issue.”  
  
“One moment sir, I need to see if she’s even available right now.”  
  
“That’s fine I’ll wait.”  
  
  
A few minutes passed and the girl came back on the line. “Sir she’s isn’t responding to our calls, I’m terribly sorry but like I said earlier.”  
  
  
“Well I’ll send payment to the link on your guy’s page, you keep trying Kawakami-San until she comes over. I better not find anyone else at my door, you hear.?”  
  
  
The girl one the other end was quick to reply, “Right away sir~! Thank you for using Hayabusa Maid Services! Have a great day.” Trotty hung up the phone and started back on his game, hopefully Kawakami would be here soon to relieve him from his aches and pains. Maybe even a little more….

/-/

  
  
  
Kawakami was practically stumbling down the hall to Trotty’s apartment. She hadn’t slept in some thirty six hours. The only thing keeping her awake was the thought being reunited with her Master, the only person she was happy to call master. Her maid outfit was lazily put on and she’d almost didn’t bother putting her hair into the usual pigtails. She’d planned on wearing some nice underwear for her master but in her haste to leave just didn’t put any on to being with. As she approached his door, she slapped herself across the face in an attempt to wake herself up. Being at his door again was getting her giddy and excited, maybe he’d grab her up and he’d just take her in the doorway like the strong and dominating man he was. She purposefully started clenching and unclenching her asshole for the inevitable anal pounding that was going to come her way. She knocked on the door and put on her best Becky smile.  
“Ooooooh Master~ it’s me! It’s Becky! Can I come in?”  
  
“My doors always open for you Kawakami-san. Come on in.” Trotty called. Kawakami entered and to her dismay did not find him ready to pound her asshole into oblivion. Sighing slightly she closed the door behind her, bag of cleaning supplies in hand. She entered the living room where Trotty was still playing his PS4 game with a middling level of concentration. “Make yourself at home Kawakami-san. I don’t think the place needs much cleaning today.”  
  
“Oh good! I’m glad you’ve taken the initiative to keep things clean around here Master~!” Trotty felt Kawakami brush past his chair, then heard her bag fall to the floor.  
  
  
“Now what I need you to do is-” Trotty heard a big THUMP before he could finish his sentence. He spun around a bit to see that Kawakami had fallen onto his couch and was dead asleep, her skirt had fallen in a way that he could see she wasn’t wearing any panties underneath. He could feel his dick stirring his pants looking at her fat little butt the slight glimpse of pussy underneath but he wasn’t going to take advantage of her like that, it wasn’t right. Instead he simply sighed and got back to his game, he’d let her sleep and ask her what was up when she awoke.

/-/

  
  
  
A few hours later…  
  
  
Kawakami let out a long yawn, as she woke up from her impromptu nap. Sitting up from her prone position she started rubbing her eyes and trying to get her bearings. “Oh good, you’re awake.” Trotty said, startling Kawakami and making her realize where she was. “Oh, master! I’m so sorry! You must think I’m a terrible maid for falling asleep on you like that.”  
  
“Hey it’s fine Kawakami-San. I’m not gonna get angry because you needed a nap, hell I think i need one.” Trotty laughed a bit. “Has been a rough week for you?”  
  
“You can say that again, I’ve been swamped having to grade student exams plus I was working overtime for almost nothing last night to clean a few houses. I’m so stressed out, not to mention my debtors raised their payment ceiling.” She spread her legs a bit and settled in. She felt her pussy burning just being around her Master, it was taking everything in her power to not just start going to town on herself on his couch, she wasn’t usually this horny but being with Trotty had awakened something inside of her, a sexual side she didn’t know she had. Figuring that it might be okay with him she asked, “You don’t mind if I play with myself do you? It helps me destress.”  
  
“Go ahead, fine by me.” With his approval, Kawakami pulled up her skirt to reveal her fat mound and began rubbing in a clockwise motion while Trotty told her his side of things. “Yeah I haven’t been having the best week either. Strained my Bicep at the gym and then I ended up in this clinical trial for some new drug. Shit was whack.”  
  
  
“Whack?” Kawakami wasn’t familiar with the English slang term but figured that it probably mean crazy or something. “How whack? Like what was the trial for?”  
  
“Uh, I’d rather not talk about it. Nothing to worry about though. Anyway Doc gave me some meds and they’ve been helping. I’ve still been feeling sore though and kind of stiff.”   
“Mmm.” Kawakami smiled as her fingers worked their magic on her clit, her pussy starting to get wet from the stimulation. “I think what Master needs is a DEEP tissue massage, to really get the knots out.”  
  
“Deep tissue?” Trotty said intrigued. “Deep like, you gonna use that thing there.” He turned and pointed at the wet hole she was currently fingering. “Maaaaaybe. My lips are sealed to the secrets of my massage, even to Master.” She brought a finger to her lips as she spoke in a sultry manner. She removed her hand from herself and got up from the chair with a bounce in her step, skipping towards her Master. She was quick to place a hand in between Trotty’s crotch, rubbing his growing erection gently. “Tell me, Master, have you watched a lot of porn since coming to Japan?”  
  
“Well uh.. Oh yeah.” He put his head back into his recliner and dropped his controller. “You guys got some great stuff here let me tell you.” Kawakami laughed at this admission, “What I have in store is twenty times better, Master, just you wait.” Going a step further she slipped a hand into the waistband of his pants and grabbed his semi-hard on while bending down to whisper in his ear “Do you think about me alot while you're stroking that big black cock to all those Japanese sluts?” Trotty stammered, not sure how to reply, “Of course I do, you're my favorite girl.”  
  
“I’m glad Master is always thinking about me, you must have bust so many thick creamy loads to me didn’t you? You're not like those pervs I usually clean for with the watery drivel they put out wishing they could be with me. Master’s got big delicious loads that certainly went to waste, you should have called me if you needed to relieve yourself like that.”  
  
  
Shivers ran up Trotty’s spine, her words would have made him cum right there if he didn’t have better self control. “I’ll uh.. Make sure to do that.”  
  
  
“I’ll be back in about a half hour to get something for the massage. Don’t go anywhere Master!” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sauntered out the door.  
  
  
“Jesus Fuck.” Trotty sighed. “Here I thought I had enough teasing for a lifetime. Shieeet.”   
  
  


/-/

  
  
  
“Master it’s ready!” Kawakami called from the bedroom.  
  
  
“It’s about damn time.” Trotty turned off his PS4 and sat the controller down on his coffee table. He walked to the bedroom not knowing what to expect and ended up with his jaw dropping to the floor. Kawakami was standing by a massage table she’d set up and she was completely oiled up from head to toe. Her body was glistening in the dim lighting of the bedroom, the small bikini she was wearing was soaked with the massage oil that was covering her. The black bikini was just barely enough to contain her C Cup breasts, essentially serving to hide her nipples. Her panty left nothing to the imagination, her fat lips spilling from the sides and the single line of fabric running between her thighs just barely covered her asshole. The oil only served to highlight the immaculate condition of Kawakami’s body, her stomach was tight, not enough to have abs but she didn’t have a belly like most girls he’d been with . Her legs looked like they were sculpted out of marble, all of her fat concentrated in her back side and in her upper thighs where it mattered. Her lower legs were muscular but still dainty like the rest of her frame.  
  
  
“Damn, Kawakami-San that’s what’s good.” Trotty eyes were studying every curve of her slick body as she stood smiling proudly.  
  
  
“I always wear the best for Master~!” She put her closed fists up to her face and cocked her head to the side. “Get undressed and lay face down on the table so we can begin.”  
  
  
Trotty like a man on a mission wasted no time throwing his clothes off and getting completely naked. Once his clothes were off he headed for the table, his cock already as hard as a rock which made laying down a bit uncomfortable as his throbbing erection was pressed into his abdomen. Kawakami then began to apply the oil to his backside, rubbing the slippery fluid all over him. Her hands felt silky smooth on Trotty’s skin as they deftly rubbed the oil into every pore. She then hopped up on the table, straddling his back.   
  
  
Cracking her knuckles she began kneading her fists hard into key points along his back. Trotty winced as the pressure Kawakami was exterting with her hands felt almost inhuman, he couldn’t believe such a petite woman was capable of such Strength! But despite the pain he could feel his tense muscles beginning to loosen up. Once she was finished with her rough treatment of his back, she did something he found a lot more enjoyable. She began pressing her whole body into his back and gliding up and down his backside. He could feel her hard nippples on his back as the two soft pears attached to her chest were being rubbed into his spine and shoulder blades. Kawakami then switched gears and began sliding her waist backwards, the warmth of her pussy trailing down his back and over his tight ass until she was straddled over his left thigh. She then began grinding her crotch into his muscular thigh, digging her fingers into his back as she began to moan in pleasure.  
  
  
Trotty could feel her fat puffy mound leaking through her already soaked panties and the warm juices pooling and dripping down his thigh. “You doing alright back there Kawakami-San?” He said , hoping to get her back on track.  
  
  
“Y-Yes Master~!” Kawakami replied as she was losing her composure. “It’s all part of my massage, I just have to get this last knot out your leg with Becky’s tight little pussy!” She exclaimed trying not to moan too loud.  
  
  
“Sure, I’m not complaining.” Trotty replied, laying his head back down on the table.  
  
  
 _Focus Sadayo!_ Kawakami mentally scolded herself. _You’re supposed to be the dominant one here, you let Master take the initiative last time. You need to show him you're not some push over overworked Highschool teacher who can’t help him relieve his stress._ She stopped her intense grinding and told Trotty to roll over for her, getting back on track for what she had planned. Kawakami grabbed the container of massage oil and placed a sizable dollop onto her master’s very cut physique. Smearing the goo across his abs and pecs she once again worked soft silky hands to press into his firm muscles, caressing and kneading with her fists where need be. All the while controlling her own urges not to hop onto the throbbing penis that was hitting up against her smooth belly as straddled his waist and leaned in to get his sore and injured biceps. She didn’t want to make the massage about herself no matter how stressed she was feeling. When she was done with his arms, she turned around and began grinding her round cheeks into his chest.  
  
  
“Ah yes right there, Kawakami-San. Really get into those pecs, maybe go a little higher..” Trotty wanted a taste of the pink hole that was being dangled in front of him and rubbed into his skin. “A little higher~? Like this?” She mused. She arched her back and slid her behind up onto Trotty’s face and immediately felt his probing tongue lapping at her most forbidden of holes. It sent shivers rocketing up her spine and her whole body shuddered in response. She let out a single moan as her vagina went crazy from the stimulation coming from the wet tonguefucking of her ass. She moved her backside further up, causing Trotty to switch gears and start licking her pussy instead. His tongue worming past her fat labia and into the delicious pink insides. The Massage oil soaking her pussy was tasteless for the most part blending into her juices which Trotty drank down like a Capri Sun on a hot summer day. Kawakami could have stayed there and let him drive her towards her first orgasm of the night but knew she still had work to be done before she could relieve her own pent up urges. She pulled her butt from his face and spun around to face him.  
  
  
“Damn, you are absolutely delicious! Not to mention those magic hands of yours. You really are the best maid in all of Japan, Kawakami-san.”  
  
“Thank you~, Master!” She brought his hand up to her left breast and felt his strong grip grab the supple flesh attached to her chest, she did the same with his other arm and now he was massaging her tits in earnest. “But I bet you like this more instead…. Tee hee!”  
  
“Yeah I do, yo titties are great girl.”  
  
“I think it's time we get to the “Deep tissue” part of this massage. Don’t you think Master?”  
  
“Yes, Please.” Trotty said in excitement. Kawakami grabbed his hands again to get him to stop, there was no way she’d be able to force him off. She then slid back across his body with a wet squelch as the oil smeared across their body was disturbed by their movement. Settling herself between his legs, she grabbed the massage oil again and squirted the last bit of it over his dick.   
She then began twisting her hands up and down his shaft, making sure his dick was nice and lubed up. Wet squelching noises permeated the room as her wet hands worked the eight inches of premium uncut meat before her. When she felt she had made sure his penis was evenly lubricated, Kawakami turned her attention to his balls. Cupping the two round orbs in her hand she gushed, “Master’s balls feel oh so heavy today! You’ve got a nice big load in here for me, don’t you.”  
  
“You bet your sweet ass I do. But you're gonna have to wooor- oh.” Trotty exhaled in pleasure as he felt Kawakami’s soft lips swallow one of his balls, her mouth sucking tightly on it. The maid’s tongue swirling around it and lashing it repeatedly like she was trying to get to the center of a tootsie pop. Her cheeks caved inwards, giving her a very lewd expression as she hungrily slurping on his balls, switching between each every thirty seconds.   
  
  
After a few minutes of fervent ballsucking, Kawakami knew that she’d need to switch tactics if she was going to get the cum so she so desperately craved. Kawakami stood up on the table, wobbling a bit as she tried to steady herself. Turning around she was quick to pull down her panties wiggling her butt as she did, giving Trotty a good view of her pink slit. She then sat back down and pulled the panties from her ankles. Kawakami then wrapped the soaked panties around his cock like an onahole and began to jerk him off as fast as she could.  
  
  
“Master you really have a lot of pent up stress built up in here, I might just have to use my mouth to get it all out.” Kawakami said with extreme concern.  
  
  
“You know what’s best, you are masseuse after all.” Trotty’s voice was shaky due to Kawakami’s excellent servicing of his dick, the soft fabric of her panties combined the fast lubed up jerk off made for the best handjob he’d ever been given. As much he hated to admit how much he liked Dr. Takemi’s drug addled footjob she gave him, this felt a lot less clinical, it felt more real and there was passion behind it.  
  
  
Kawakami smiled and lowered her head down as she continued to stroke him with both hands, one still grasping the panty onahole around his cock. His black cock tip pressed against her lips and entered, her head started to bob up and down on the exposed part of his dick not being jerked by the onahole. Working in perfect rhythm with her hand and mouth, she blew and stroked him in lewd concert. The room filed with a chorus of mouthy glottal sounds and vigorous oily jerking. Her mouth served as the conductor of this concert, taking him in four inches at a time; lips locked tightly around his firm black meat. The warm cavern of her mouth sucked and her probing tongue bathing his oil coated cock in another liquid layer of spit. The soaking member leaving a noticeable stain around Kawakami’s mouth as the slime covering it bubbled her breath and the thickness of the oil mixed with saliva turning into long syrupy strands that stuck to her face, breaking and reforming as her head pistoned in and out.  
  
  
After a few minutes of sucking she pulled her lips from his cock, mouth completely covered in massage oil, saliva and pre-cum. Seeing she wasn’t getting where she wanted, she figured that she’d really need to go deep.  
  
  
Suddenly standing up from the table, she reversed positions and dropped down into a lewd squat. Maneuvering his dick using her hand, she lowered her ass down onto his cock, her puckered pink hole expanding to accommodate his length. She bit hard on her lip as it was still slightly painful to take all of him but she did anyways, his cock now buried in her guts as she sat on his crotch.  
  
  
“Becky’s been training her butt good just for you, Master!” Kawakami’s mind went back to those lonely school nights after their first encounter after her work was done she’d plop down on the bed and finger her asshole, wanting to make sure she stayed loose for her favorite client. When she could finally take her whole hand with ease she switched to other items, eventually settling on a cucumber due to its length and girth being nearly equivalent to what Trotty was packing.  
  
  
“Kawakami-San you didn’t have to do that for me, this is my favorite hole though so I appreciate it.”  
  
“Your welcome~. Don’t you move a muscle master, just let ol’ Becky take care of it.” With that sentiment, Kawakami began riding his cock with a surprisingly fast tempo. She had better control of her sphincter than last time, allowing her to keep herself tight enough to really squeeze him but loose enough for him to slip all the way in.  
  
  
*SCHLAP* *SCHLAP* echoed throughout the room as her oily ass impacted with the mess around his crotch, tiny strings of field were forming and breaking with every downward thrust. All the while Kawakami was twerking her butt hard down his eight inch rod like she had seen online in an attempt to see how to do this properly. Trotty of course enjoyed the show that was unfolding in front of him, seeing her fat little round cheeks twerking on his dick like one of his favorite pornstars was a dream come true, not to mention how good his dick felt. It wasn’t long before his orgasm hit him hard, his balls clenching tightly and his cock spasming harder than before a side effect from Takemi’s fertility drug. He thrust his pelvis upward and Kawakami slammed her ass down onto them, both of them keeping the pressure on each until the orgasm subsided. The massive black cock inside her erupted and fired several hot ropes of cum deep into Kawakami’s guts, she could feel the warmth of fluid spreading inside of her as she clutched her stomach lovingly. When she felt his spasms subside, she stood up from his cock and it fell back on his chest. Her hole was still gaping from girthy length that had just pounded it into submission. She then layed on top of him as his cock began to soften, staring him right in the eyes.  
  
  
“All done, Master~! I hope you enjoyed the massage! Although, you do have me booked for the rest of the night and there isn’t really any cleaning to be done.” Some of the sarcasm Kawakami was known for began to slip through her persona.  
  
“That was the bomb, Kawakami-san, thank you for that massage. I do have one more thing you can do for me.”  
  
“Oh~? What would that be Master?”  
  
“Well both of us are still covered in this slimy stuff. How about you go run us a shower?”  
  
  
“Silly me, you must have really scrambled my brains, back there Master. I’ll get the water running nice and hot. Don’t keep me waiting~” She got off from him and skipped merrily to the bathroom to get the shower up and running. Trotty laid there for a few minutes to give himself some time to recover from the “deep tissue” part of Kawakami’s massage.  
  
  
Meanwhile Kawakami had discarded her oily bra and stepped into the shower, turning the water up to the highest setting. She breathed a sigh of relief as the hot water splashed against her body. The hot water seemed to clear the fatigue from her mind and allow her to think straight. She grabbed the soap Trotty had on the side and began soaping up. The thick congealed oil sliding off and onto the floor, floating off into the drain. She made sure to get every inch of herself, the tight contours of her legs, the still soaked expanse of her holes. She paid special attention to her gaping butthole, making sure to clean out the remnants of the creampie that had leaked down her legs. She practically fucked herself silly with the soap to make sure it was clean. She even got a little carried away with cleaning her pussy despite not using it, she rubbed her clit with the bar as she dove her fingers inside to make sure none of the oil had gotten stuck up in there. Lastly, she cleaned her torso and arms rubbing the soap into her sensitive nipples and gasping from the stimulation. As she continued to rinse and clean she heard Trotty’s  
footsteps come through the doo and she turned her head towards him. “Oh Master, have you come to join me?” Kawakami’s figure spun around and with a *Thunk!* her ass impacted with the glass pane, her wet pristine cheeks slid up and down the glass clearing the condensation from it as it made that trademark glass rubbing noise. “Come on in~!, the water’s nice and hot. Let Becky get you nice and clean...”  
  
Trotty’s dick reacted positively to the sight, immediately springing up to full mast as he took it in his hand and started to stroke himself to the pressed ass flesh on the glass. “Maybe, I’ll wait here a bit, enjoy the show.” He joked.  
  
  
“Master…. But I’m soooo dirty. I couldn’t possibly clean all this off myself. Won’t you give me a hand?” She mewled. Trotty unable to wait any longer ran to slide the door open and join her. As he entered the humid space of the shower, he saw Kawakami bent at the waist and smiling at him. She got up and slowly approached him as he was stroking himself to her suds covered body. She took over from him in stroking his powerful black cock and pressed herself up against him, the shower raining down hot water onto her back.  
  
  
“Masterrrr, you’re hard again. You just love making so much work for me,” She puffed out her cheeks in an attempt to seem angrier than she actually was. “Is that all you want out of me? Just Becky’s “special services”?” Her voice seemed to tremble, the facade washing away in the atmosphere of the shower. A crisis of faith in who she was…. She was acting more like a prostitute, debasing herself more and more for money, even if she did enjoy his company.  
  
  
“No.” Trotty said as he began undoing Kawakami’s hair bands and letting her hair down. “I want the real you, not the maid. That’s who I care about, that’s who i’ve been paying to see.”  
  
  
“You can get the real me for free, like everyone else. Take me for granted like them too, I’m nothing special.”  
  
“If you were nothing special, I could have ordered another Maid. Any of those floozies would of had sex with me for much less of a price. The real you is absolutely Beautiful, I’ve got as much of a hard on for that winning personality as I do this nice little ass.” She gently spanked her and she giggled and blushed.  
  
  
“Well when you put it like that….” She stood on her toes to give him a kiss and he obliged. He wrapped his arms around Kawakami and brought her in closer.Their kiss was deep and full of passion, unlike how wild and full of lust their last one was.Tongues swirled slowly in their mouths, savoring the taste of one another.   
  
  
Kawakami then started to walk backwards and Trotty followed suit until they were both directly under the water. She grabbed the soap and a rag from the side of the shower, using it to clean him off. Kawkami started from bottom to top, lathering and scrubbing his massive legs that held up his frame like thick tree trunks. Next she tended to his private parts ensuring his sculpted bottom was more than clean. Despite there not being much to clean anyways as Trotty always kept himself well groomed, there wasn’t even a stray hair in sight. She felt the need to go above and beyond for her master. Grabbing his tight cheeks like he’d done to her before she buried her face between them and started rimming him.  
  
  
Trotty’s eyes widened as he wasn’t expecting such a place to be touched by anyone, he’d never been rimmed before always assuming it would be more uncomfortable then pleasant but the way Kawakami was working her soft lips and smooth tongue it actually was enjoyable. He didn’t say anything, only grunting in abject pleasure from her gentle rimjob. For Kawkami it was surprisingly tasteless (Thank god) and the feeling of inhaling her Master’s musk like this and servicing him so intimately was driving her crazy. She retreated her tongue from his hole and left the spit covered orifice to attend to his jewels. His cock was still covered in the slime from earlier and she needed to make sure it was extra clean. Cupping his balls, she cleaned them as one would clean fine china before moving onto his eight inches of used fuckmeat. Being that Trotty was cut, cleaning it would be a breeze. With one hand on his base, she scrubbed diligently with the rag. Trotty winced a bit from the hard scrubbing and she kissed him directly on his cocktip as an apology. She then moved upwards, tracing around his cut frame and really working into his back and once again paid special attention to his arms.  
  
  
Once she’d thoroughly cleaned him so not a single drop of oil or mess from her massage was left. She walked back over the wall they had been making out against. Placing her hands on it, arching her back, and sticking her butt out for him to make sweet love to her. Her pussy was leaking in anticipation, dripping onto the already wet floor. Her hips were gyrating, shaking her rump enticingly for him just the way he liked. Trotty came to her behind and knelt down to the ground. He pulled apart her wet cheeks so he could get a look at both her holes, her sweet wet snatch dripping with nectar and above Kawakami was winking her tight hole in acknowledgement of him. He took her invitation and dove his tongue into her gaping pink anus. She clenched down around his tongue as he flicked and penetrated her as deep as his mouth would allow. He then moved down and clamped his lips down on her pussy and drank from her, slurping down the juices streaming out of her, all the while digging his tongue inside and exploring her walls. Kawakami bit on her lip and pushed her ass back into his face, wanting him to go deeper. When he had his fill he stood up and began teasing her eaten hole with his cock head, tracing it around her labia.  
  
  
“Please be gentle this time Master, I want to really enjoy it. I’m sorry for doubting you earlier, don’t punish me.”  
  
“No worries, Kawakami-San. Just keep winking that cute little asshole of yours and I’ll go as slow as you want.”  
  
Kawakami nodded and started opening and closing her asshole for him. Her lovely pink gaped hole stretching open wide and shutting back like a camera taking a picture. Trotty didn’t know why he thought it was so hot, it just was and it made even harder than he was now. He stopped his teasing and pushed his head into Kawakami’s beef flaps. She whimpered a bit as he stretched her pussy with his girth. Her feet started to move and slip as he pushed deeper inside. He grabbed her waist to steady her as he pushed all eight inches inside, her uterus conforming to his length. His cock head just barely hit her cervix so as to not overwhelm her. His length then retracted from her and back in, in a slow but methodical rhythm. Every thrust was punctuated with a clap of Kawakami’s cheeks and a pleasure filled moan from her. The slower pace allowed both of them to really savor the pleasure they gave to each other. Kawakami wasn’t orgasming nearly as much which allowed her mind to process the feeling for the better. Their sex was long and tender, lasting for fifteen minutes of uninterrupted bliss.  
  
  
“Kawakami-San, ergh. I’m gonna cum.” He started to speed up slightly, unable to control the urge he felt to breed the woman he cared so much about.  
  
  
“Go ahead, Master. Becky’s pussy is all yours. Cum in me please!” She cried and Trotty did just that. He hilted inside of her and his cock spewed several thick ropes into her womb, her birth control ensuring she didn’t get pregnant. He pulled free from her as they both let out on last orgasmic moan.  
  
  
Kawakami fell to her knees on the shower floor, unable to stand as her legs were shaking uncontrollably. Trotty’s thick creampie begging to trickle down her uterus and out of her lips. Trotty stood there breathing hard as his cock softened once again. He turned to shut the water off and looked down at Kawakami as she fell over and shut her eyes.  
  
  
“You alright there, Kawakami-San?” He said, completely out of breath.  
  
  
“Y-eah, I’m good… Master. I just need a few minutes.” And like that she was out like a light again and snoring heavily. Trotty laughed a little and smiled, “Never change Kawakami-san, never change.” He then went to pick her wet naked self up bridal style and took her out of the shower back into the bedroom. He laid her down on his bed and went to get dried off and dressed. After getting settled into his evening wear he decided he’d just sleep outside on the couch, to give Kawakami some space. He knew that she was more than exhausted and needed to sleep without interruptions. He laid down on the couch, his body feeling absolutely amazing. Soon he’d be back to normal in no time and with his deployment just beginning, there was still plenty of time to explore what Japan had to offer.


	4. Deflowered by the Bodguard

Trotty stood in his combat fatigues in an elevator, heading to the top floor. He wasn’t really happy about his newest assignment. Apparently some snooty rich CEO had asked to have a bodyguard assigned to her from the US military and he got stuck with that position. The last thing Trotty wanted to do was follow some spoiled bitch around Japan having to carry her bags while she was shopping. He sighed and started pacing around a bit, wishing he was elsewhere. Preferably with Kawakami. It wasn’t all bad though, he was protecting the CEO of Okumura foods and he had come to like Big Bang burger since he arrived in Japan, ordering it at least once a day. Perhaps he could get a discount or something like that.  
  
  
The elevator dinged and the door opened. He stepped through and was greeted by a magnificent sight. His eyes widened and he had to stop his jaws from going slack. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. She had pink fluffy hair that he imagined must have felt as soft as a cloud. She was wearing a pink sweater and leggings that hid most of her body from him but that only made her more alluring, usually he was into girls who were taller and thicker but something about this smiling girl was melting his heart. He towered over the little lady, she was beaming up to him with a cute button face and pristine white skin, free from any blemishes.  
  
  
“Uh…. I’m here to see Ms. Okumura. Is she in right now?” Trotty asked, still entranced by this teen girl’s beauty.  
  
“Hehe, I’m Ms. Okumura silly!” Her voice was soft like a mouse and felt heavenly on his ears.  
  
  
“Wh-what? But you’re just a kid? No offense, ma’am.”  
  
  
“None taken, I’m assuming you must have been expecting my father but he’s since passed away. Anyways,y ou must be my bodyguard, correct?” She started walking towards him, arriving at his chest.  
  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.” He saluted. “Pvt. Trottman at your service.”  
  
“Why hello Mr. Trottmann. I’m Haru Okumura, it’s very nice to meet you.” She extended a hand and he shook it, his hand dwarfing hers. Her skin was incredibly smooth and soft.  
  
  
“Likewise, Ma’am.” Unexpectedly Haru's hands moved forward and she clutched his chest with her tiny hands. He couldn’t believe it… this teenage girl was feeling him up! She grabbed and massaged his pecs and then trailed her hands down to his abs to do the same. He felt like he should tell her to stop but she was a powerful woman apparently and the last thing he wanted was to get in trouble with her. “Okumura-sama what are you doing? This is a little uh… sensual.”  
  
“Seeing if you're as big and strong as you look! I need a big strong man to protect me from danger.” She knocked on his abs like they were a door. “You’re rock hard, Mr. Trottman. I think you’ll make for an excellent bodyguard.”  
  
  
 _I’m trying my best not to be hard right now._ He thought. Trotty had instantly become smitten with this girl and he was going to protect her with all that he could. She was too precious to let any harm come to her. He simply replied, “That means alot Ms. Okumura. Thank you.” Haru stopped her inspection and walked back to where she was originally standing.  
  
  
“Oh just call me, Haru. No need to be formal.” She turned and started to walk to a table in the middle of the room. “Come. We’ll talk business and then we can get to know each other better.”   
Tritty followed and sat down in the comfy leather chair opposite of Haru. Haru made her self comfortable and took a sip from the teacup that was sitting on her side of the table. “So what details of this job were you given?” Haru asked.  
  
“Not much Haru-sama. Just that I was supposed to be protecting the CEO of Okumura foods for a day and well I was honestly expecting someone older.” Haru smiled with her cup and responded with, “Let me guess you were expecting a stuffy old business man or a really uptight socialite?” Trotty laughed a bit. “Maybe but what also came as a bit of a surprise is that this CEO would need a bodyguard in the first place. No offense but you run burger joints, it’s hardly something to hurt someone over.”  
  
“Well, I could always be shot over a few missing pickles. Tee-hee!”   
  
  
Trotty was taken aback by such a dark joke being told by such a sweet girl, he didn't find it very funny though. The last thing he wanted was to imagine Haru hurt in any fashion. “I would hope you didn’t get shot, Haru-sama. It would break my heart to see you get hurt.”  
  
“Ooh someone’s got a bit of a crush on me!” Haru teased.  
  
“No, that is not what I meant.” Trotty shook his head, getting flustered. “It’s my job to keep you safe so just lay it out for me who would want to hurt you.”  
  
  
“Well I don’t really have a lot of enemies in _this world._ ” Haru lowered her glance and placed a finger on her chin. Trotty though that was a weird way to phrase it but didn’t comment on it. “You see I was arranged to be married once, my father wanted to use me to further his climb up the political ladder.”  
  
“That’s horrible. I would've thought that sort of thing didn’t happen anymore. That’s like some feudal Japan shit.”  
  
“Honestly my father acted like he was some feudal lord. I was at least hoping he’d be nice but no. This is **him**.” She slid a picture towards Trotty. He picked it up and examined it carefully. The picture was of a very douchey looking Japanese man with an orange comb over. He could tell he was a rich guy from the perfect suit, he had a sneer and aura about him that just screamed abuser.   
  
  
“He set you up with this chud? He doesn’t look anywhere near worthy of you.”  
  
“I’d like to agree with that statement. Anyway, when my father died my marriage with Sugimura was made null and void but he’s still continued to harass me on occasion.”  
  
“Does he have a history of violence? Do you think he’d ever hurt you?”  
  
“He… was a bit forceful in our encounters. He’s never actually hurt me though.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t if you keep ignoring his advances. You were right to hire a bodyguard, I’ll do my best to keep you safe from this creep.”  
  
“You’re so sweet Mr. Trottman, I’m sure you’ll be an excellent bodyguard.” She flashed a smile and changed the subject. “So how are you liking Japan? I was told this is your first time being stationed over here?”  
  
“That’s right. I’ve been liking my time here. Good food, clean air, plenty of awesome shops. You’ve guys got everything I could ever want.”  
  
“That’s good to hear. Have you tried out the maid services? I heard they don’t have those in America.”  
  
Trotty’s heart skipped a beat, there’s no way she could have known… must just be a coincidence. “Maid services yeah, I might have tried it once or twice.”  
  
“I should really think about ordering one, my house is a little much to take care of by my lonesome.”  
  
“You live alone, Haru-sama?”  
  
“As I mentioned before, my Dad passed away recently and my mom died when I was real young so I’m all alone at home.”  
  
“Oh I’m sorry to hear that, Haru-Sama. Sounds like you’ve had a real rough life.”  
  
“I try not to let it get me down. I’ve got plenty of wonderful friends to see me through it. Enough doom and gloom though, What about the girls? Do you like Japanese women, Mr. Trottman?”  
  
 _Jesus christ, is this a personal attack? Why is she asking all of these personal questions?_ “Why do you ask?”  
  
  
“Just the way you’ve been looking at me since you walked in.” Haru laughed. “It’s okay if you think I’m pretty.”  
  
 _She’s just got me on everything doesn’t she? Well I guess there’s no shame in admitting it._ “Yeah I do think you're really pretty Haru-sama. Your hair looks really soft and nice especially.”  
  
“It is pretty floofy.” Haru puffed it with her hand. “Say you want to ditch this stuffy office and go out?”  
  
“You want to go out with me?” Trotty pointed to himself. “Oh right, yeah I’m your bodyguard I guess.. I have to go with you… Anyway where do you want to go?”  
  
“Do you play videogames? I’ve always wanted to check out the Arcade in downtown Shibuya. Oh and we can eat at Big Bang Burger just across the street!”   
  
  
“Sure let’s go. Lead the way.”  
  
  
The two of them got up and headed for the elevator to enjoy their day out on the town.  
  
  


/-/

  
  
  
The two proceed to spend a few hours at the Arcade trying out the latest Arcade sensation, Gun about World. Trotty’s marksmanship skills came in handy and he easily beat any kid who came to challenge the pair, Haru also seemed to have some terrifying shooting skills as well. It was weird to say but Trotty felt like if he was in a firefight, Haru wouldn’t have been bad to have around. Afterwards they headed to Big Bang burger to refuel. Haru was surprised at the food’s quality, saying it had been lacking the last time she’d tried it. When they finished their meal and decided to head back to the Okumura foods HQ. As they left the restaurant and proceeded down main street they made a left onto another road. It was on this road that a man slipped out from an alleyway and grabbed Haru by the shoulder.  
  
  
Haru tried to scream out but her assailant placed a hand over her mouth. Trotty had walked a few feet ahead trying to scope things out for her and didn’t hear her struggling amongst the bustling street. “Be quiet you little bitch!” Her attacker whispered in her ear. “You’ve evaded my advances for the last time. You are coming home with me and we’ll get that contract all nice and sorted out.” Haru’s eyes were wide with fear as she realized who had grabbed her. Sugimura proceeded to drag her away back the way she had come down the street but didn’t get far. They had only taken a step before he felt something fast impact the back of his skull. With how tightly he was holding onto Haru he took her down with him as he fell to the ground.  
  
  
Trotty was quick to scoop Haru up however before she hit the ground with him. “Eep!” Haru squealed as she felt herself thrown back up by a big strong hand. She spun around to see that it was Trotty who had saved her. “Are you okay Haru-Sama? He didn’t hurt you did he?”  
  
“N-no not too badly. I’m just a little shaken up is all.” Haru whimpered, trying to hold back her tears. Seeing Haru like this caused Trotty to fly into a rage, pouncing on top of the dazed Sugimura. He flipped him over and began pummeling him in the face with all his might. His fist smacked hard into his skull, breaking the skin and bloodying his fists. Sugimura pleaded and cried in pain, too much of a bitch to fight back. Men like him who were no good in a real fight, they were only good abusing and preying on others. When Trotty felt that he’d beaten him truly into submission, he pulled his pistol and placed it to his forehead. He looked around and saw that the crowds had stopped to watch, luckily none of them had phones out. If he was in America then he’d be all over Liveleak and Reddit by now. Turning his attention make to Sugimura he yelled, “Don’t you ever fucking touch her again you orange haired piece of shit! You hear me?”  
  
“Y-yes…” He groaned weakly.” Trotty spat on his face and stood up from the ground, kicking him the back for good measure. He turned around to speak with Haru who was watching with her hands clasped together. Strangely it seemed like she was… enjoying it? “I’m sorry you had to see that Haru-sama, I lost my temper a bit there but he-.”  
  
“Deserved it. Serves him right.” Haru said sternly in a tone that Trotty didn’t expect from her.  
  
  
“You aren’t mad at me or scared, I mean I pulled a gun on him.”  
  
“You did exactly as I wanted you to.” Haru stared daggers at the direction he ran at. “ _Honestly I wish you just shot him_.” She whispered under her breath.  
  
  
“Wait what?”  
  
“Nothing!” Haru snapped back to her regular dainty demeanor. “I supposed I should give you a reward for saving me!”  
  
“Uh yeah, a reward would be nice but I’m already getting paid. Plus, I would have done it regardless of being your bodyguard.”  
  
“Sooo Humble! You truly are my hero aren’t you?”  
  
“Hero?” Trotty scratched the back of his head and smiled. “Well I wouldn’t say that…”  
  
“Well that settles it! You need a hero’s reward!” Haru put on her best thinking face and started tapping her foot. “Oh I got it! Meet me at my house at Eight o’clock. I will text you the address.” Haru pulled out her phone to send it and Trotty pulled his phone to look. “Eight o'clock got it, what is this reward even gonna be?” He looked up from his phone to see that Haru had started running away.  
  
  
“It’s a surprise! I’ll see you then! Don’t bother following me! That’s an order!”  
  
“Haru-sama!” He started to run but stopped when he realized she’d ducked away somewhere. “Fuck. Why are the women I meet here so beautiful and crazy.” He shook his head. “Only thing I guess I can do is wait. Trotty shrugged and decided to just head back to his apartment, might as well clean the blood off himself and be more presentable if he was going to Haru-Sama’s house.  
Hopefully she’d be okay, she seemed stronger than she looked.  
  
  


/-/

  
  
  
Trotty approached the Okumura house, a very quaint looking abode despite the family’s wealth. He’d received a text from Haru that there was supposed to be a key in a nearby potted plant for him to let himself in. Walking up the steps of the house he did notice said potted plant and digging a bit in the dirt found the key. He wondered what was up with all the secrecy? He couldn’t imagine a sweet girl like that had anything mischievous planned. It must have been something she wasn’t allowed to give him due to her position or something. Hopefully it was something like free Big Bang Burgers for life. Trotty opened the door and closed it behind him. “Haru-Sama? Are you home?” Trotty began taking his shoes off when he heard Haru call from down the hall. “Yes! I’m waiting for you in my bedroom! Don’t keep me waiting!”  
  
  
 _Bedroom? Wait a sec.. She isn’t implying what I think she’s implying is she?_ Haru’s demeanor and age had thrown him completely for a loop. He wasn’t even thinking that she’d be trying something like this with him, she seemed too innocent for that. Regardless of him being a bit apprehensive about being with someone as Haru he continued down the hall to Haru’s bedroom. The door was creaked open a little bit, letting some light spill out into the unilluminated hallway.  
  
  
When he opened the door his mouth immediately dropped and his cock grew hard from the sight in front of him. “Two orders of Big Galaxy breasts for one Mr. Trottman!” Haru smiled as her two large DD cups lay on a tray she was holding underneath them, the bottoms squishing onto it like heavy marshmallows. Compared to the rest of her nude body, her large tits looked comically oversized. Trotty’s eyes moved downwards from the tray, trying to remain respectful but couldn't help but admire her petite legs, the only thing covered was her privates; by a pair of lovely pink lace panties. “Haru-sama, I’m sorry for walking in on you like this. I should step out.” Trotty averted his gaze slightly, his eyes still darted quickly back and forth at her angelic figure; he just couldn’t help himself. Haru threw the tray to the side and started walking towards him. “No need to be sorry, you’re exactly where I want you to be. This is your surprise!”  
  
“My surprise? Haru your-”  
  
“Seventeen and perfectly legal in Japan. I mean if it’s a problem…”  
  
“N-no it’s not Haru-sama it’s just well.. This doesn’t really seem like you and I know your trying to be nice. I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”  
  
“Listen, Mr. Trottman. Today you did me a great service. So great that I’ve decided to reward you with the greatest thing a woman can offer.” She threw herself on to him, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her head into his chest. “Tonight is our last night together so I want to make it a good one. Make love to me Mr. Trottman, it’s the least I can do to repay you for saving my life.”  
  
  
“Well in that case…” Trotty put his hands around Haru’s waist gripping her pudgy stomach and brought the little floof to eye level. He then leaned in and kissed her passionately. Her lips tasted of strawberries and she smelled of honey. He broke the kiss and said, “We better make the most of it.” Haru leaned in and started kissing him again and her brought her over to the bed. He laid her down on it as he began to undress. Throwing his shirt off, dropping his trousers and his underwear. His big black cock sprung out hard as a rock. Haru didn’t seem phased by it and beckoned him over to her. Trotty got into bed beside her and they continued to makeout, tongues swirling inside each other's mouth. Unlike Kawakami and Takemi, Trotty didn’t have any intentions of being rough or getting particularly dirty with her. What they were doing was more tender and passionate.  
  
As they lay there cuddling and kissing, the feeling of Haru’s body grinding against his own felt electric to Trotty. His cock was right against the subtle chub of her belly being rubbed up and down by her moving frame, her hard nipples brushing across his body as her breasts heaved up and down. He reached for one of her tits, squeezing the soft flesh and bringing it to his mouth. As he suckled on her bountiful melons she threw her head back in a moan, she’d never felt such pleasure before in her life. He continued to suck on her tiny pink nipples for a few minutes, the little nubs tasted like candy. Trotty then reached down and pulled Haru’s panties down at her prompting. They then switched position so that Haru was on top of him, his cock positioned at her small innie pussy.. He asked her if she was absolutely sure of what they were about to do and she responded with another deep kiss before she raised up a bit to position his cock into her pussy.  
  
  
She pressed his cock head against her small virginal opening, he could feel just how wet she was and slipped down onto it, screaming out in pain and pleasure. The big chested girl began to ride him slowly at first, her tight walls slowly stretching wide to accommodate his size. Her small perky butt bouncing up and down as her waist smacked against his with a very wet sound. Haru’s massive boobs were swinging and nearly hitting her in the face once she began to speed up, he felt so good inside of her; both of them were surprised she could take him all the way.  
  
  
“Tha...That’s it! You’re penis feels so good, Mr. Trottman.” Her cheeks were flush and her expression was a mix between her regular shy self and a lewdness they were trying to hold back.  
  
Trotty threw his hands up to her chest to massage her swaying mamarries as she rode him good. “Yeah I get that alot, actually.” He laughed to himself.  
  
“D-do you want to lick my butt? I-i-i! ‘Ve heard that American guys like to do that!”  
  
He let go of one of her tits and gave her a light smack on her little butt. “I’d love to Haru-Sama.”  
  
She gripped his chest and pulled her waist upwards with a some considerable force, her pussy was hugging his shaft tightly on the way out, making a wet *pop* noise as it fell onto his chest. Haru flipped herself around, nearly hitting Trotty in the face with her foot. She apologized for it before grabbing his dick with both of her hands while he leaned up and grabbed both of her cheeks.  
  
Haru had done a little research on this position but had no real idea of what she was doing.The size of his dick was so imposing at this angle especially with her tiny hands making it look bigger than it actually was and the light was causing it to cast a shadow over her face. Despite her nervousness she continued, wanting to make him feel rewarded. She began to stroke his girthy black rod and pulled it back to her soft lips. They opened to let his head inside and she started sucking it to the best of her ability, anxiously licking around his head with her tongue. Her head began to bob up and down, letting more of that black dick meat inside. It tasted better than she was expecting which only intensified her tongue lashing.  
  
  
Meanwhile Trotty spread apart her cheeks to get a good look at her holes. Her once virgin pussy, a plump mound of flesh whose lips had swelled up now that she was horny soaked and leaking, but what he was fixated on most was her puckered pink little asshole. He smashed his face into it, causing Haru to choke and cough up some saliva down his shaft. His tongue burrowed into her tight teen ass, moving up and down and around, exploring the confines of her anal cavity. He was more than thankful for Haru’s impeccable hygiene. As he took in her ass, he played with pussy as well; diving his fingers into her warm moist hole. This double stimulation only caused more gagging from Haru who was now quickly face fucking herself on his delicious cock. Her dimples exaggerated as she sucked her cheeks in, her hair flying all over the place; her head like a floofy jack hammer.  
  
  
They kept at it for a while before switching back over to the cowgirl position. With one hand in her hair, holding her in a deep kiss while the other hand held on to her ass, he thrust upward over and over again; determined to deposit his load into her. Haru in the throes of passion neglected to tell him she wasn’t on birth control but neither of them really cared at that moment.  
  
Finally both of them cried out as they orgasmed together, Haru’s pussy gushing with her love juices as Trotty busted inside of her. Haru collapsed on top of him, smiling and drifting off to sleep. Trotty hugged his little floof tight and also passed out, still inside of her. Unbeknownst to both of them, someone was watching through a crack in the door..  
  



	5. A little visit from Makoto

  
Trotty slept soundly in Haru’s bed, the petite floofy haired girl lying over on her side naked next to him. He began to stir a little bit in the dimly lit room, a combination of his dreams and something he was feeling move against his legs, He was still somewhat in the throes of sleep when he was awoken by a slender, strong hand cupping the head of his cock.  
  
  
“Haru baby, not now. I’m trying to sleep.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Being woken up like this left him feeling pretty groggy. He turned his head to notice Haru’s back to him, he could hear her snoring softly so something had to be up. He pulled up the covers a bit and was greeted by a pair of piercing red eyes staring back at him. The figure beneath the covers placed a finger to her lips and shushed him as she squeezed him gently, then trailing a slow massage up his immense, vein-riddled shaft.  
  
  
Trotty blew a hiss of pleasure over his tongue, laying his head back to enjoy what was being given, he wasn’t about to tell this strange woman to stop. When the woman reached his base, she gave his member a tight, almost painful squeeze…and when she let go, Trotty felt something else.. Hot breaths against his shaft, the woman panting like a hungry animal.   
  
  
“What the or who the hell are you lady?” Trotty whispered. “Some kind of succubus?  
  
  
“The eyes are a genetic thing but i’ve definitely come to steal your semen away from you.” She giggled quietly. “I’m a woman checking a box off her list. Don’t be too loud, we don’t want to wake poor Haru.”  
  
The woman threw back the covers and Trotty could now get a better look at her face but it wasn’t much.He could kind of tell that she was nearly the same age as Haru and had short hair but that was about it. She had also ditched her clothes and was as naked as Haru was right now.  
  
  
The mystery woman then proceeded to lean back and glared at the exposed, throbbing base of his cock, so massive it pushed out the waistband of his boxers. She was breathing heavily now, her chest heaving, specks of sweat glinting around her decent sized boobs. She pushed a lock of hair from her eyes, took an extra-deep, steadying breath, and then grasped Trotty’s cock once again; letting out a deep groan of desire. He could hardly make out her face but he’d been around enough women to know when they were longing for his dick. Though neither of them could look into each other’s eyes, he got a strong impression of how the girl was feeling. Trotty’s muscular legs twitched and tensed with each and every touch to his cock.   
  
  
His eager dick, shot out a thick coil of precum that sailed over the girl’s head and splattered across her asscheeks. The girl continued to gaze in amazement, her red eyes losing focus, shoulders sagging as her primal, breeding instincts awakened. She eventually dragged herself back to focus, wiping her drooling lips and catching her breath. She wouldn’t let herself lose to this thing…even if the very thought of it rough-pumping her cunt was nearly enough to make her squirt.  
  
“My name is Makoto by the way,” Makoto murmured as she slid her hand up his cock again “I came over to study with Haru and instead I found you fucking the crap out of her…”  
  
“And you wanted some too?” Trotty said with a smile. “There’s more than enough of me to go around.”  
  
Without another moment’s hesitation, Makoto kissed his hilt, burying her mouth and nose into his boner’s softest, most sensitive spot and suckling gently on his skin. Trotty gasped in delight, and Makoto felt his hands move to caress her body. She’d done enough internet research to have a firm grasp of a man’s weak points and how to assault them to achieve victory.  
  
  
“Mmn…” She grazed her teeth against his cumvein before ducking down to suckle on his balls, rolling her lips and tongue all over those throbbing globes. She opened her mouth wide, covering as much of one testicle as she could with her rolled-out tongue, rippling and flicking the long muscle in enticing patterns across his sack, watching his cock throb and strain with lust overhead. Further spurts of precum landed on her asscheeks and heels, this copious amount of cum a still lingering side effect of the strange drug Takemi had given him.  
  
  
Makoto knew she risked losing herself to these sexual urges she had kept hidden for so long but she had faith that her Ironclad will would not let them dominate her.…  
  
“Yeah that’s it..” Trotty reached down below and curled his fingers through Makoto’s hair. He loved it when women thought they could dominate him and then he’d turn the tables on them. When he was done with her she’d be twitching in pleasure, all her holes gaped and mindlessly begging for more while he stood over her.   
  
  
“Damn girl, you got a good mouth on you.” Trotty guided her up and back, making her long tongue trail up his shaft. “But I know somewhere better to show off your skills.”  
  
Makoto didn’t resist: she knew she looked like a mindless slut, mouth wide open, eyes fixed on the throbbing slab of meat before her, its taste on her tongue – but the fact was, she wanted it inside her. And what was wrong with that? She could impress her will on him far better with her mouth and throat than with just her lips and tongue. She flicked her tongue off of his cockhead, huffing and puffing hot, wet breaths over it as Trotty grasped his hilt and stroked it slowly. His cock fattened briefly, and a thick rope of seed launched itself into the back of Makoto’s mouth, overflowing her bottom teeth and spilling down her chin. She tried to shut her mouth, but Trotty’s thumb hooked inside of it, and she gargled helplessly, swallowing open-mouthed, her uvula rippling to force all that creamy cum down her gullet. Her eyes were starting to water, sweat and drool marking her as the cock-craving slut she was. She grasped Trotty’s member in both hands, not stroking it but pulling herself onto it – stuffing her maw with his immense, veiny girth!   
  
  
“Mmf!”  
  
Trotty groaned with delight when the silky wetness of Makoto’s mouth engulfed his cockhead, her mouth was not as nearly as big as his other lover and she practically had to stretch her face around it, straining her jaw to the limit and bulging her cheeks around his brutal fuckhammer, tears springing fresh from her narrowing eyes as she bobbed her head frantically on his dick.   
  
  
*GLUK, GLUK,GLUK, GLAK!*  
  
  
His cockhead punched her uvula with each desperate glug, spurting thick splatters of cream which she swallowed down or ejected from her nostrils in spluttering coughs. She couldn’t stop pumping her face on his dick, devolving into a hungry onahole, showing her true colours at last. Maybe she still thought she was dominating him even now, swaying her legs back and for while choking on his cock, while he lay comfortably on one of Haru’s pillows but the truth was all but clear.   
  
  
Trotty tightened his grip on her hair, tugging it sharply, letting her know she belonged to him – and emphasising that fact by pulling her deeper onto his cock.  
  
  
“Gluurk.” Makoto’s eyes rolled back as his cock entered her throat. Her jaw dislocated, her maw stretched unbearably wide around her master’s fuckpillar, her slender neck distending to an obscene girth. Her proud, athletic body, built for taking down shadows across the metaverse, was being repurposed into a set of sloppy holes for American’s big black cock. He pulled her down until her lips kissed his pelvis, every last inch of his schlong lodged amidst the rippling, bumpy walls of her esophagus. She sputtered happily on his cock, blowing ropes of saliva down his balls while her eyes glazed with bliss. This was her true calling.  
  
Trotty started to pump Makoto back and forth, never letting her withdraw enough to take a breath. Half of his cock emerged from her lips, slick and shiny and dripping throat slime from every inch – only to shunt back inside as her face plunged forwards again.  
  
  
“Glurk! Glulk!” Makoto went cross-eyed, her face burning red. As Trotty grew more forceful, her boobs started to bounce and jostle with each pump, smacking together and splattering sweat from her cleavage. It felt like he was fucking her all the way to her stomach. Faster and faster, slamming her mouth and nose against his base, messing up her face with more tears, more saliva, more slime, Trotty huffing and puffing from the exertion… Soon her arms dropped limp by her sides, no longer able to expend energy grappling his cock. She was quickly running out of oxygen, but she didn’t want this to stop: even the importance of breathing was secondary to pleasuring Trotty’s monstercock.  
  
“Good little school girl,” Trotty moaned in the depths of pleasure. He lifted his legs over Makoto’s shoulders, resting them there while he deepened his upward thrusts, fucking her throat with the last third of his dick, jerking her back and forth with both hands. One thumb hooked into the corner of her lips, stretching them even further. Her soggy gurgles, croaks, and squawks only made him hornier, and at last, he lost all control. His thighs slammed inwards, clamping Makoto’s head against his pelvis with a final, low glurk. Trotty arched his back, shunting his hips forwards and muffling a yell as he came inside her. With every inch buried in her gullet, he fired his load straight into Makoto’s belly, flooding it with cream. She trembled, her eyes rolling up and back in ecstatic despair as she hit her own orgasm in time with Trotty’s, bucking her hips weakly, squirting for the first time in her life.   
  
Trotty panted for air. He used the thumb hooked in Makoto’s mouth to push her slowly back, admiring her blacked-out eyes and the sloppy sheen of drool she left on his softening cock. Her throat polished every last inch of his member, and when his tip burst from her mouth in a rain of spittle, there wasn’t a drop of cum to be seen.   
  
“I guess I can cross that off my bucket list.” She stared at his colossal prick, only semi-soft after blowing such a monstrous load… in that moment, she realised just how far she’d gone…. And she wanted more.  
  
“What exactly was on that bucket list of yours?” Trotty asked.  
  
  
“I’m trying to get out of my shell.” Makoto explained. “One of the ways I thought I could do that was to lose my virginity to a big strong foreigner like a bad girl.”  
  
  
“I could help you out with that. But we should go somewhere else, and don't want to wake Haru-sama.”   
  
  
“Follow me then, we can do it in the living room.” Makoto said naughtily, not caring about what her friend might think of her actions and got up from the bed, Trotty followed along with her. As she led him to the living room, his eyes were entranced by how muscular this girl was. She was toned from head to toe with a large booty as a bonus.   
  
  
_Daaamn, this girl is perfect. I wonder if she’ll let me into that ass._ Trotty thought to himself as they entered Haru’s living room where the lights were still on. Makoto turned to face him, letting him finally get a good look at her face. She had a very tough aura about her, he got a sense that she was a real go-getter, a determined woman that wouldn’t take no for an answer. Like Haru before her, he found himself absolutely enraptured by her and wasted no time lifting her up and kissing her. His mouth smushed over her own, sucking and plunging, swirling his tongue into the deepest depths of her maw. Makoto groaned softly as they made out in his firm embrace.   
  
“You can call me Trotty by the way.” He said quietly, caressing her cheek with a thumb before sliding his hand down to her jutting chest and grabbing her left breast, her boobs were alot bigger than Haru’s but were average sized at best. Makoto gasped and tensed as he squeezed her sensitive udder, dragging his thumb in slow circles around her nipple, never letting his eyes leave hers. ”You seem really fit for just a regular school girl, Are you pretty flexible?”  
  
She shuddered and pressed her thighs together. His very presence seemed to provoke a response in her animal brain, kicking her breeding instincts into overdrive. The more he stared at her, the hotter she felt. “I’m…I’m flexible…” She mumbled unable to think as her lust was affecting her normally studious brain.  
  
Trotty raised an eyebrow in response, thinking of many interesting positions he could put her in, but he’d rather her show him exactly what she could do. He let go of her, stepping back to the sofa and sitting down. He spread his knees wide, pointed to his lap, and said, “Show me what you can do.”  
  
Makoto thought of the various ways she could start pleasuring him. Perhaps another blowjob? _No we just did that._ Maybe jump right into sex? _No I think he’s referring to some foreplay…._ And then it hit her. She knew exactly what to do.She closed her eyes and practised her breathing techniques…and a moment later, when she opened her eyes again, they were a steely red. She stepped back a few feet before suddenly sprinting forward and doing a flip in the air. Trotty flinched, prepared for an impact but was surprised when he was met with the sight of Makoto’s pussy in his face and not pain. She landed perfectly, her legs a few inches a part from his before she mounted his muscled lap, glaring down at his massive cock resting against his chest, and then rose into a wide stance, her heels planted on either side of his thighs. She swished her hips from side to side, ever so slowly trailing her fingertips from her neck down to her groin. “Like this?” she purred in as intense a voice as she could muster.  
  
“Perfect,” Trotty responded, leaning further back and staring at her body. Makoto hummed as she began to play with herself. Rubbing her thick labia and flicking her bulging clit. Sticking her tongue out at such a lewd act she hiked a leg over the backrest so her thigh framed his face, her buttcheeks wobbling close to his eyes, her wet pussy now directly in his face. She stopped playing with herself and began to focus on her moneymaker. She shook her hips vigorously and unbeknownst to her, playing into Trotty’s main fetish. She jiggled her cheeks for his viewing pleasure, then started to thrust down into his face. With every gyration and hip thrust, her pussy oozed it juices on to him but he didn’t care in the slightest, watching unflinchingly.  
  
“You like what you see?” Makoto said, grabbing the bottom of her cheeks and shaking them to show off her the butt she’d worked so hard to get in the gym. Trotty merely nodded, words couldn’t express what he felt at the moment “You know..if you're a good boy, you might just get a reward.”  
  
“A reward, huh? What kind?”  
  
“Oh, I haven’t decided yet, but it might just involve something hot and wet wrapping around that big black cock of yours…”  
  
“Sounds good but do you really think you can take it? Haru just barely could.”  
  
Makoto eyed his cock again, watching it throb hard. “I’m always up for the challenge..”  
  
“We’ll see.” He watched her turn, parking her thick ass towards him and twerking it in his face. He grasped her calves gently as she bucked her rear up and down, up and down, clapping and plapping her gorgeous cheeks. Her yellow tinted assflesh shaking and rippling in all sorts of patterns as she continued her sordid dance. Between shakes, Trotty could see her delicious looking brown hole, teasing him by hiding behind such beautiful buttcheeks. He just had to get a taste.  
  
  
“That’s what I love to see.” He said as he abruptly thrust his head forward, digging his tongue into her asshole. With one hand he grabbed her left buttcheek and with the other stabbed two fingers against her plump folds, plunging his thick fingers into her pussy. Makoto grabbed her mouth to muffle her cry, her tongue spilling from her mouth as her eyes lost focus. Trotty’s fingers were met with plenty of lubrication, Makoto was absolutely DRIPPING at this point and he wasted no time roughly fingered to the point where she could no longer control her own breathing: her tits jiggling slightly with each jolt his thrusting hand sent through her body.  
  
“Ah…ahn…!” Makoto whimpered stooping low with her hands on her knees as he rhythmically pumped her squeezing cunt and tongued her clenching asshhole. “I-Is that…all you’ve got…?” she managed to bark at last, looking back over her shoulder. “Come on… Put your back into it!”  
  
Trotty slapped her ass, making her cry out shrilly. “You clearly have never had anybody do this to you before.” he was a bit muffled being tongue deep into her tight butthole, punching his fingers all the way into her cunt. His digits curled inside her, dragging roughly against the roof of her tight virgin pussy.   
  
“Oh yes, just like that!” Makoto moaned, already trembling on the verge of orgasm. All it would take was one hard thrust – but instead of pushing her over the edge, Trotty slowly pulled back, drawing his fingers out of her and removing his tongue from her butt. “Hohh… Why’d you stop--?”  
  
And then he slapped her ass again. The shock of the impact sent Makoto’s eyes careening up and back into their sockets, her shoulder blades arching outwards, her teeth clamping together.   
_He just smacked my ass and I’m cumming again? What the hell is wrong with me?_ Makoto thought as her whole body seized up and she came like the virgin slut she was. She squealed as she came, squirting again, shuddering and wildly bucking her hips in ecstasy. Trotty then leaned forward and sucked on her pussy, rippling his tongue in and out of her, making sure that her first time getting eaten out would be memorable.  
  
“Ha…haahh…” Makoto panted for air once her orgasm died down, her knees buckling so she fell directly onto his lap, her thick ass mounted on his groin. Trotty smiled and grasped her hips, pressing her down, making her feel his growing heat.  
  
“Are you ready to take this dick?” He asked and she responded with a quick nod. He obliged her by laying her upon the table in front of the sofa, sprawled out on her back with her head dangling off the edge. Pressing her legs backwards, he pinned the eager Makoto in a mating press, his cockhead pressed against her fat pussy lips.   
  
  
“C-come on,” she said. “The wait is killing me!”  
  
  
In the next instant, the Trotty’s hips surged forwards and upwards, thrusting his enormous cock all the way into her cervix. Makoto suddenly gasped as she came again, eeping and croaking, her pussy and core muscles rippling around Trotty’s throbbing fuckhammer while he got comfy inside her. Once he settled down, he squeezed her thighs tighter and started to pump her cunt without mercy. The grinding sensation filled Makoto’s being, making her feel like her entire body was a pussy.   
  
  
“Haaa!” she squealed, arching her back and clenching her teeth, struggling to endure the overwhelming pleasure – and failing utterly. Before long she heard her own voice calling out loudly, not caring that Haru was in the other room. “Harder! Harder!” Haru however was too deep in sleep to react to them. She slept blissfully unaware that her beloved bodyguard was fucking her friend and teammate raw in the living room. When Makoto came yet again, she gurgled in bliss, as the world melted into raw pleasure.  
  
*PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP!   
  
  
His hips collided with hers again and again, her asscheeks barely serving to cushion the rampant pounding. Her toes curled over her head as the monster fucked her, driving his massive weight against her, spurting precum into her womb. He was already close to cumming again: she could tell by the look in his eyes, the way his chest heaved and his shoulders raised, but she couldn’t even brace herself for impact.  
  
Trotty grunted, bottomed out in her cunt, and erupted, holding himself balls-deep as he flooded her womb like he did with Haru.  
  
  
*Splrrrt! Spluurrrttt!* His dickhole audibly spurted, sending several hot sticky ropes of cum careening inside of her. Trotty didn’t really care if her knocked her up, there was no way in hell he was pulling out.  
  
  
Time seemed to freeze for Makoto for twenty long seconds as her insides were washed white with hot, fertile nut juice. This definitely was NOT a safe day for her and she didn’t even think about taking birth control. To tell the truth even if she didn’t want to admit it, she liked the danger. The thought of potentially being knocked up by this stranger and going against society’s expectation of her as just so thrilling!  
When the twenty seconds were up Trotty sighed in relief and pulled slowly out of her, falling back on the couch. A dazed Makoto grabbed her abs and used her hand to push herself up.   
  
  
The person she was before tonight would have chastised him for cumming inside of her but she could only say, “Woow, that was amazing. No one’s ever gonna believe I did something like this…”  
  
  
“I feel you, my homies back in the states are never gonna believe half the shit I’ve been up to over here. Say.. you wouldn’t happen to let me…”  
  
“Fuck my ass?” Makoto quickly piped up. “That one was on the list too.” She was giddy at the thought.”  
  
“Don’t mind if I do.” Trotty got back up off the couch and Makoto spun around on the table. He dropped his still hard cock onto her fat ass, his true reward. He pulled her large cheeks aside and readied to fuck her ass deep when he noticed that Haru was standing the doorway watching them. She didn’t seem distressed or shocked.  
  
  
Trotty’s mouth dropped, wondering what he should do. He’d been caught red handed. He started to say something to Makoto as she was facing the opposite direction and didn’t notice but like Makoto before her, Haru simply shushed him. She motioned for him to continue and sat down in the hallway, spreading her legs and masturbating to the sight in front of her.  
  
Trotty held his dick in place over her tight, quivering ring, taking a second to admire his handy work. Makoto’s gaping pussy was leaking his thick load onto Haru’s living room table and her asshole was about to be next. He entered her rear with one smooth stroke.   
  
  
“Ahhh, Fuuuu-.” Makoto clasped her hand around her mouth, her uptight morals not allowing her to swear even in a moment of passion. She arched her back, pushing her ass against the invading dick. She whimpered into the wood of the table, eyes rolling back in her skull as Trotty pounded her from behind. Her thick asscheeks jiggled under his ramming hips, and juices splattered from her pussy each time that gargantuan cock bottomed out in her. He was fucking her senseless, grasping her slender waist and crashing into her with all his power. His giant dick SCHLOPPing and PLAPPing in and out of her tight asshole.   
  
  
In the hallway Haru couldn’t control herself watching those two. She sat with her thighs spread as far as they could stretch, her hand piledriving her hairless pussylips with wild abandon. Soft moans escaped her lips, her fat tits heaving up and down her small frame.  
  
  
“Hnngh!” The once proud Makoto was now reduced to nothing more than a lewd fucktoy, and as she came again on his clobbering dong, she squeaked with absolute bliss. “M-More!” Suddenly she was being effortlessly lifted up by the hips, scrambling for support on her outstretched arms. Trotty began dispensing slow, yet powerful thrusts, crashing into Makoto’s pillowy ass, sending ripples up her bouncy cheeks. Makoto felt she was going cross-eyed with each veiny inch disappearing inside her, then withdrawing with agonizingly slow pace. The numb discomfort was also there, but what else should she expect from such abundance of cock?  
  
She was going to come again soon.  
  
Grateful for his firm grip, she spread her quivering legs apart, groaning and grunting like an animal, encouraging Trotty to fill her up from the back as well. Trotty released her suddenly, Makoto’s knees hit the soft carpet with a thud. Trotty was on her immediately, roughly hilting himself in her snug, supple ass, his hefty sack resting against her wet, gaping pussy.  
  
He grunted as he came for the third time, coating her insides white. Makoto let out an undignified grunt of pleasure and strain, whilst her ass and pussy both clenched and culminated in sweet release. Trotty rested on her flat, smothering with her weight, still unloading into her clenching asshole until his shaft stopped throbbing with no more seed to offer her.  
He then withdrew, peeling his hard black abs off Makoto's sweaty back. Numb and exhausted, the Makoto rolled on her back, another generous gush flowing out of her. Looking up, she was presented with the image of Trotty squeezing out the last drop of cum, letting it drip onto her chest just as he imagined.  
  
  


/-/

  
  
  
As the two lovers came Haru did as well. She arched her body back as she drilled at her pink cunt, clenching and shuddering, eyes rolling way back into her head. “HAAAH!”. “Oooooh OHHHH!” Her body convulsed causing her to fall over. She sprawled onto her back and panted, staring at the ceiling, still massaging her poor, exhausted pussy while her plump breasts rose and fell. She watched as Trotty pulled slowly out of her, wrenching that giant, cum-drenched cock from her gripping asshole until it dropped heavily, sparkling amidst a sudden downpour of seed. Panting and sitting in a puddle of her own cum, decided to stop being a Voyeur and get in on the action. The normally innocent girl had been keeping a secret from Makoto. Even since they’re fates had been linked up by the showtime crystal... she held an immense sexual desire for her partner. She’d never tried acting on it in the past but when she heard Trotty and Makoto in the living room it awakened something inside her. Had he been screwing someone else she would have been furious, but watching his pound Makoto’s holes into oblivion was such a turn on for her.   
  
  
She crawled towards the two of them as Makoto was getting back up and wrapping herself against Trotty thigh, worshiping his body with kisses. Haru took the other leg much to Makoto’s shock.  
  
  
“Haru? You.. heard us?” Makoto stammered.  
  
“You two really aren’t slick, hehe.” Haru giggled in response. “You think I wouldn’t notice you slurping away at my bodyguard next to me?”  
  
  
“Haru-sama, listen she snuck up on me and I wasn’t about to let a little lady down. Y’know?” Trotty tried defending himself.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not mad at any of you. I’m more than willing to share with you, Makoto.” Haru stood up on her knees, his massive member casting a shadow over her pretty little face. “Speaking of sharing, it seems like the two of us still have some work to do.”  
  
“Oh my, he’s still hard? Jeez, what a stud!” Makoto pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock, gazing lovingly up at him for a moment before returning her stare to his meat. “You don’t know how much he bred me, he just kept cumming and cumming.” She stroked him with both hands, wringing her small, silky fingers up and down his shaft as he continued to throb rhythmically. “I can’t even close anything down there, I think i’ve been permanently stretched out.”  
  
  
“Me too! He’s like a big breeding bull, I’ll probably need the pill after tonight.” Haru took his thick shaft from Haru and dropped it down on her face.   
  
  
*Schlap*  
His cock whapped down on Haru’s face with a shuddering impact, slinging a fat glob of cream down her back. The shaft covered the left side of her face, obscuring most of her vision with cock. Haru rolled out her tongue, lapping at Trotty’s sensitive shaft as he bit his lip, his dick was still very tender.  
  
  
Trotty himself was surprised he was lasting this long, even after taking Takemi’s drug. He however was feeling tired from the brutal pounding he had given to both girls and decided to let them have their fun with him.  
  
  
Haru trailed her licks up to his tip, then pressed his cockhead deep into her mouth.   
  
  
*Schlrrrp…* She suckled hungrily, bobbing her head, pushing his glans into her squishy inner cheek while gazing down the rest of his shaft, not quite sure what to do with it, Haru’s didn’t have as much experience with blowjobs like Makoto did. However Makoto was quick to pick up on this and came to Haru’s aid. She guided her off of him and then with a hand on his cock instructed Haru to open wide.  
  
  
Haru did as she asked, closing her eyes and opening her mouth as wide as she could, flopping out her tongue once more to timidly lap at Trotty’s tip. She could taste it pre-cum now, hot and salty, his throbbing meat primed to enter her body. Haru gargled when he spurted a wad of cream over her tonsils, filling her mouth with splooge. Makoto laughed and pressed Haru’s mouth shut, holding her jaw until she obediently swallowed – and watched her neck clench around his overpowering cum. “Mmng…” Haru moaned while Makoto released her, letting her open wide for his cock again. Makoto dragged his cockhead against Haru’s silky lips and tongue. Trotty had to fight not to cum right then and there, he fell back against the sofa, the pleasure from Haru’s lips leaving him shaking but the girl’s weren’t done with him yet.  
  
  
“You love the big black cocks Haru?” Makoto asked,making her freeze. The naive girl wasn’t used to answering such questions. She looked panicked for a moment, but then she took a deep breath and said, “Y-yes, I love my bodyguards big black cock.”  
  
Makoto started idly groping her chest, fondling Haru’s big, fat tits. “Why don’t you prove it to him?”  
  
“I’m gonna...” Haru sat down next to Trotty and bent her head down to meet his cock once again.  
  
“Such a good BBC slut. ”Makoto said, enjoying the dominance she had over Haru. “Now take it!”  
  
Makoto, angled his dick into Haru’s mouth and then sudden;y jammed her head down onto it. Her neck bulged to twice its original size, stretching out and straining with a sloppy *GULGGKH!* Drool spurted from her lips and nostrils as Makoto plunged her balls-deep, driving every last inch of his monstercock into Haru’s virgin gullet. She choked and thrashed beneath him, her legs kicking at the floor and clutching Trotty’s thigh for support as her plump tits jiggled wildly under Makoto’s pushes. Makoto pounded her face down with no regard for her safety, smashing his pelvis into her jaw and spanking his balls against her chin overpowering Haru with the taste of his cum-soaked dick.   
  
  
*GLURRKH GLUK GLUK SCHGLOK!*   
  
  
Meanwhile Trotty was in heaven getting his cock gargled by the floofy goddess being jackhammered on his cock, it took every fiber in his being to hold on. He looked Makoto in the eyes while she fucked his cock with Haru’s head, a determined jealousy in her eyes. It was as if Makoto was enjoying using Haru like this, perhaps she was jealous of Haru and her looks? She seemed like the uppity type that didn’t get much attention while Haru seemed like the kind of girl that everybody would pay attention to. Regardless both girls had their own problems that he was more than happy to solve with his dick.  
  
  
Makoto leaned forward to grab and fondle Haru's tits again as the poor girl gagged and spluttered on a throatful of dick. Haru’s neck continued to dance around Trotty’s girthy fuckrod while Makoto leaned in close, kissing her ear, whispering lewd depravities that no one got to hear but her.  
  
“Not so perfect now are you?,” Makoto purred. “You enjoy this as much as I do. Innocent, my ass.” As she spoke, she slipped a hand down and stroked her own still agape pussy. “This is just the beginning.”  
  
Suddenly, Trotty growled in orgasm. Haru felt his dick throb, the underside bulging along the roof of her throat as a hot tide of cum surged through his monstercock – before finally erupting into her stomach. Haru clamped an arm across her tight belly as heat filled her, gloopy cum blasting against the pit of her gut. He pumped her full and then some: Trotty kept rocking his hips even as he came, groaning softly, leaning over to kiss Makoto before rubbing Haru’s puffy hair for a job well done. Haru was thoroughly exhausted, her arms lying limp by her sides, her belly bloated in her dress. She shuddered and twitched when Makoto pulled her slowly up, withdrawing his giant fuckrod inch by dripping inch.  
  
“Glrruk…hurk…” Haru coughed pitifully around Trotty’s receding cock. When she was free, she kept her mouth shut, eyes widened as her little cheeks bulged with giant globs of cum, gurgling and straining, fighting the intense pressure inside her own body.  
  
“Careful,” Makoto said sweetly, resting her head on Trotty’s shoulder “You don’t want to waste all that cum, do you?”  
  
Haru furrowed her eyebrows and with a pouty expression she swallowed it down, gulping and hiccupping along the way. Her pink tongue flopped out, oozing jizz down its glistening bridge…until Makoto gently turned her head and leaned in to kiss her, swirling tongue inside, slurping Trotty’s cum out of Haru’s mouth. When Makotofinally drew back, she sighed happily.  
  
“Mmmm, delicious.” Haru fell onto Trotty’s muscular chest before falling asleep on him.  
  
  
Makoto let out a yawn herself and snuggled in close to Trotty. “That’s enough for me tonight I think…”  
  
Trotty breathed a sigh of relief as his dick began to go down and with two fine honeys snuggling him he was about to get the best sleep of his life.  
  
  
Being the bodyguard certainly had its perks.


End file.
